The Villain's Retreat
by May Seward
Summary: A one shot series starting directly after the events of my Revenge of the Sith AU, The Hero's Descent, following the rebuild of the Jedi Order, the aftermath of Palpatine's death and the first ten years of Luke and Leia Naberrie's life. Also Anakin having to deal with the consequences of his actions and making the most of what he's got: his family, whole, for now.
1. Episode 1: New Beginnings

**A/N: Well, I'm back! This is a oneshot/drabble series set after the events of my** ** _Revenge of the Sith_** **AU,** ** _The Hero's Descent_** **. I reccommend reading it before you read this, but you don't have to read THD first if you really don't want to. If you did, this will probably make a lot more sense, though.**

 **With this series I am taking the opportunity to explore characters, places and relationships I couldn't do in THD, whilst continuing the story of the Skywalkers and their situation, Obi-Wan and some OCs such as - as you will find out - Desta Ebellenya, friend of Zett Jukassa, and "Red", all of which featured in _The Hero's Descent_ , as well as some canon characters that didn't get a lot of love in THD. The series will span quite a sizeable chunk of time and hopefully set up for another multi-chapter fic which will be set after ****_The Villain's Retreat_** **.**

 **Just as a side-note, this series has no Beta and this first episode is also not my best work so for those loyal readers who have been asking for the continuation of** ** _The Hero's Descent_** **, please bear with me. The episode lengths will not be regular, nor will the updating schedule be as prompt as it was with THD (sorry!) but that is because I am working on the multi-chapter sequel to this, _The Master's Destruction_ , at the same time.**

 **Anyway, with the explanations out of the way, enjoy!**

* * *

Episode 1: New Beginnings  


* * *

The white shrouds turned the dead into shapeless figures. Anonymous. Supposedly un-mourned. But if that was the Jedi way, Desta Ebellenya mused sadly, there were no Jedi in the temple tonight. Some saw the Jedi as emotionless, unable or unwilling to feel, but there were no impassive faces among the those who gathered to bid the fallen farewell. Even Master Yoda looked solemn as he read out the names of the dead.

 _Master Mace Windu_

 _Master Agen Kolar_

 _Master Kit Fisto_

 _Master Saesee Tiin_

 _Master Depa Billaba_

 _Master Plo Koon_

 _Master Jocasta Nu_

 _Master Ki-Adi-Mundi_

 _Master Cin Drallig_

Beside Desta, Zett's fists clenched, but he didn't make a sound.

As each name was read, another shrouded figure was entombed.

After the masters came the knights and then there were the padawans. Friends. Then, the younglings. Some were so small they looked to be half the size of Master Yoda. She was glad for the anonymity of the shrouds then, allowing her to pretend that all of the younglings she and Zett had tried to protect that night had made it onto Senator Organa's ship. Allowing her to believe that the screams of nameless younglings as they fell beneath the clones' blaster fire had just been another nightmare.

The echoing thud of the door closing behind Master Unduli as she chased after a Padawan left the mood of the room even more unsettled, but the rest stayed quiet throughout.

It felt like hours before the last name was called. But when what was left of the Jedi Order began filing quietly away, Desta finally turned to her friend. They had both lost their masters during the war, though Zett's master had already been gone before what was becoming known as Order 66 was issued, and now... it felt like they didn't have much left but each other.

'So... What now?' Desta asked quietly, voice steady.

Zett shook his head. 'We move on, I guess.'

'Ah,' said a voice from behind her and she turned to be met with the kind eyes of Master Kenobi and the blue form of Master Aayla Secura. 'We had hoped to catch you two before everyone left.'

'Master?' Desta asked, confused.

'We do hope it is not too soon,' Master Secura said, Ryloth accent seemingly more apparent than usual. 'But you both have been reassigned to new masters.'

Desta looked between both Jedi. 'To whom?'

Master Kenobi gave a depreciative smile. 'Desta has been reassigned to me, and Zett has been assigned to Master Secura.'

Desta's eyes widened. Apprenticed to one of the heroes of the Republic? It was a shock to say the least. She inclined her head nervously as Zett did the same. 'It would be an honour, Master.'

Master Kenobi - _her master -_ mirrored her action. 'Likewise, Padawan Ebellenya.'

* * *

Caleb Dume ran down the halls of the Jedi Temple without pausing to look and see who it was that was following. It had only been a matter of time once his Master's name was called before he had snapped. He couldn't just stand there respectfully while the list of the fallen was recited. He wanted to cry out or break something. Master Bilaba had been his mentor for five years. She had been his teacher, his confidante, the one he could turn to when the Galaxy and all the war had stopped making sense.

In the end she had been his saviour, too. Her death had been _his_ fault.

Inevitably, his path had driven him straight to the quarters he had shared with his master and before he had been able to decide if it made him feel better or worse, he had locked himself in his room. His bed was small but comforting and he crawled onto it and tried to calm himself.

'Caleb?' The voice of his pursuer called through the door. Master Luminara Unduli. 'Caleb? Open the door, Caleb.' Caleb stayed quiet and glowered at the door, willing the Jedi Master to just leave. 'Padawan Dume,' Master Unduli tried again, this time with the no-nonsense authoritative tone she employed when talking to her troops. 'If you do not open the door this instant _I_ will.'

A surge in the Force warned Caleb that the Jedi Master was willing to go through with her threat. Fine. Let her.

She did. The door hissed and then she was standing in the threshold, headdress backlit by the room behind her and shadowing her green skinned face. 'Caleb,' she said, and the part of Caleb that was a Jedi Padawan first and foremost, the part he wasn't really listening to right now, braced for the coming reprimand. 'You ran out of a Jedi ceremony,' Unduli said matter-of-factly as she walked into the room, black robes whispering against the carpet with each loping step.

Caleb said nothing, but hugged his pillow to his chest so he wouldn't have to look at her.

Unduli sat down at the foot of his bed.

'I couldn't...' Caleb began but couldn't finish.

'Your Master was a great Jedi and a friend,' Master Unduli said, the genuine sentiment behind the words evident even beneath her measured tone. 'But... She is also gone and the rest of us have to move on.'

'For what? _More_ fighting?'

Unduli sighed. 'The galaxy is in chaos. It is our duty to restore peace.'

'I don't want to fight anymore,' Caleb told his pillow. 'I've had enough.'

Unduli looked at him with her piercing royal blue eyes. 'Then we won't.'

Caleb finally met her gaze. 'We?'

To his utter surprise, Master Unduli shrugged. 'I requested to be your new Master,' she admitted. 'If you'll have me.'

Caleb swallowed his shock and nodded, wide-eyed. 'Yes, Master.'

* * *

Once she said goodbye to Zett and Master Secura, Desta followed her new master up to the residential levels, still reeling from the ceremony and her reassignment. On the way, they passed the creche where the younglings stayed. As they passed the door, Master Kenobi stopped.

'Desta,' he said quietly. 'How about you go and collect your things and get settled in? I shall meet you there momentarily.'

'Yes, Master.' Recognising the dismissal with a grudging nod and a frown, she obeyed, turning on her heel and walking down the hall, aqua coloured lekku swinging with every step.

Once she turned the corner, Master Kenobi gestured the door open and stepped inside.

Anakin Skywalker sat in the center of the creche play area. Younglings of every description crawled, ran and flew around the space, playfighting, chattering to each other and sometimes trying to eat their shoes. The room was chaos, filled with noise and activity and pure innocence.

It was the closest thing Anakin had felt to peace in a long time.

'Is this where they will go?' he asked the only silent figure in the room, though he already knew the answer. 'Luke and Leia. They'll stay here until they start training, won't they?'

Obi-Wan shrugged. 'Eventually,' he replied.

'Padmé won't be able to see them for a long time when they do, will she?' Anakin asked, voice strained, though he thought he knew the answer to that too.

'I made a promise to the Order,' Obi-Wan said and finally stepped forward, coming to sit next to Anakin in the eye of the storm, cross legged. Anakin nodded solemnly, head bowed, but didn't reply. He didn't think he could. Obi-Wan's knee brushed his and when he looked up at the contact, Obi-Wan was watching him intently. 'We both did. But I also made a promise to your wife,' he continued. A large warm hand found Anakin s right shoulder. 'And to you, Anakin. I intend to honour it. You will _both_ get to see them.'

Anakin searched his best friend's face and the Force for any hint of deception or half truths and found nothing. 'You will see to it personally?' he asked, hope and relief unclenching his heart and letting him breathe a little easier.

'They're _your_ children Anakin,' Obi-Wan said with a pointed look as he returned to his feet. 'That should be your job, don't you think?'

Eyes widening in understanding and amazement, Anakin followed his former Master's example. Just the thought sent his mind spinning. Spending time with Luke, Leia _and_ Padmé - just the three of them - _regularly,_ even after the twins were taken to the Temple? They hadn't _dared_ to believe...

'You have such little faith in me,' Obi-Wan observed, a tiny smile peeking out from beneath his auburn beard. 'You're my brother, Anakin. Whatever my duty is to the Order, I will always be there for you and your family.'

The promise held such weight it still seemed to ring in Anakin's ears long after Obi-Wan had departed out of the door and down the hall.

* * *

 **A/N: As the series progresses we will explore what Anakin and Obi-Wan were just talking about a bit more, plus other consequences/changes in circumstances the characters had to face in the aftermath of what happened when Order 66 was issued, so don't worry about any unresolved issues.**


	2. Episode 2: Overdue Reunions

**A/N: Here's Episode 2! In my original planning I had this as Episode 5, but I like it better here. It also features a few Clone Wars characters so I'm hoping you'll enjoy this one a lot.**

* * *

Episode 2: Overdue Reunions

* * *

A cloaked figure sat at one shadowy end of the Coruscanti cantina, nursing a Jawa juice and watching the door; more out of habit and curiosity than necessity, though today it served her well.

'I have to say, _you_ weren't who I was expecting to meet today,' Ahsoka Tano smiled, pushing her hood back and revealing her face to the man who had just walked through the door.

'I didn't think you would want to see me,' another hooded figure replied, a relieved smile - his first in days - washing his own features. 'Not after everything.'

'Anakin, you're one of my closest friends. Of course I'd be happy to see you.'

Anakin Skywalker shrugged and sat down at the bar beside her, a very rare depreciative look on his face. 'I wasn't sure,' he said. 'After you left the Order, you cut off all contact. I had started to think-'

'That I hated you? For what? You did your best for me. I know it. This was just something I had to get through on my own. I told you that.'

'I know. And I'm sorry.'

Ahsoka looked at him sideways, recognising his tone. 'Why?'

Anakin ordered a drink and returned her gaze. 'Because I'm here to ask you to come back.'

'Anakin, you know I don't fit in with the Order. You can't expect me to believe anything has actually changed,' she sighed. Then, when she saw the look on his face, she added, 'And before you say anything, no, I don't think that thousands of years of tradition is going to be wiped out just because so many Jedi were killed. I'm really sorry. Plo Koon was a very dear friend, and Master Fisto and so many others, but I still don't trust the Order and I definitely don't trust the Council.'

'Snips, there are only five Masters left.'

Ahsoka nearly choked on her drink. ' _What?_ Only _five_?'

Anakin nodded gravely. 'Master Yoda, Obi-Wan, Luminara Unduli, Aayla Secura and myself. We're it.'

'You're a Master now? Congratulations. I know how much you wanted this but it could have come at a better time, I suppose.' Ahsoka's wide blue eyes were cast downwards. 'Only _five_ , though. They can't have all been killed by clones.'

'Actually, some left. Those that had lost faith after the true identity of Darth Sidious was revealed.'

'The Sith Lord behind the Clone Wars?' Ahsoka asked. 'I didn't know you found him.'

'That's 'cause if it ever got out, there'd be rioting and no one would trust the Jedi again.'

'Who was it? How did you find out?'

'Someone on the highest level of the Senate and a good friend,' Anakin sighed.

'No wonder you look so tired.'

Despite the topic of conversation, Anakin flashed her a grin before taking a sip of his drink. 'Actually, that's a different story.'

'There's _more_?'

Anakin went still for a moment, senses cast out to catch eavesdroppers or listening devices. His actions raised Ahsoka's brow markings. Now that the war was over, the Jedi Order on the mend and peace restored through the Galaxy, what else was there to be secretive about? Finally, he said. 'I... I'd love to tell you, but not here. It's too... public.'

Ahsoka smirked, but watched him with a little worry evident in her gaze. 'Fine. We'll go back to my place for a proper catch-up, but you're telling me everything, Skyguy.'

* * *

'Wow, this is...'

'A dump?' Ahsoka asked, walking through the threshold and into the tiny living room. The apartment was small and sparely furnished, but it still somehow managed to look homely. The place was minimalist, but comfortable. Ahsoka had obviously not been able to break the mindset of a Jedi if her possessions were anything to go by. 'It's okay, I know. But it's been home pretty much since I left.'

Anakin grinned. 'No its... I'm really proud of you.'

'All thanks to your training.'

Anakin shook his head. 'I taught you to fight, to lead soldiers into battle. This is all you.'

'Well,' she said. 'This is only temporary. I'm hoping for a change in circumstances very soon.'

'Oh?' Anakin raised an eyebrow.

To his surprise, Ahsoka blushed. 'I'll tell you if it happens, I promise.' She hid her smile by changing the subject. 'What is it you want to talk to me about?'

Anakin's grin returned, but his eyes were cast uncharacteristically towards the floor.

'What is it?' Ahsoka pressed.

'You know how when you left, I told you I didn't agree with the council either?'

'Yes,' Ahsoka replied slowly. 'What's happened to make you grin like that? Did you two finally get married or something?'

Anakin's eyes snapped up to meet hers, a look of panic briefly crossing his features. 'No! I, uh, I mean, yes, nearly four years ago, but that's not the point.'

'Oh, wow,' Ahsoka laughed. 'I knew something was going on between you and Senator Amidala, but I didn't know you'd actually made it binding. And the entire time I've known you? Obi-Wan is going to _kill_ you.'

'I... I think he wanted to at some point,' Anakin admitted. 'It would have been easier, I think. But there weren't enough Jedi left after Order 66 and, they needed our cooperation because...' he huffed out a breath and looked her directly in the eyes. 'Because we had twins, Ahsoka. Luke and Leia.'

'That's amazing!' Ahsoka whooped. 'Congratulations!'

'Funny, you're the first person to say that right off,' Anakin sighed and sat down on Ahsoka's sofa. 'Obi-wan came around eventually. You know how he is. Stay in the moment, don't dwell on the past, what's done is done, et cetera. But they were born the day Order 66 was given and Padme nearly died and there were other things on our minds, but...' He leaned forward and ran both hands over his face and through his hair. 'Now that everything has calmed down I can finally appreciate my family properly and I... I'm just not sure I can keep them a secret forever. They're gonna grow up not knowing who their father is for their own safety and for the sake of the Jedi Order. I guess I just wanted someone else to know. Is that stupid?'

Ahsoka watched him sadly. She put her arms around his shoulders and sat down beside him. For the first time, she recognised that maybe he was looking to _her_ for guidance. 'It sounds like you're making the best out of an impossible situation,' she began.

He snorted. 'You sound like Obi-Wan.'

'Why didn't you leave the Order?' Ahsoka asked, instead of replying to that particular comment.

'Because...' Anakin paused to think. 'The Jedi do good. At least... they have the potential to do good. I... lost sight of that recently, but even though they made bad decisions and grew arrogant, they did what they _thought_ was best for the galaxy. And... I know I don't talk about my past a lot, and the reason why is because it wasn't exactly a good childhood. I was born into slavery and had no one but my mother. I suppose Obi-Wan told you that. But the Jedi saved me from that life. It wasn't until I met Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan and Padme that I was finally free and I owe them everything for that.'

'You were old enough to remember a life before the Jedi,' Ahsoka murmured. 'It makes sense when you put it that way.'

'Padme would also probably have never forgiven me,' Anakin mused with a rueful smile that gave Ahsoka the impression he was not being entirely serious. 'She never wanted our relationship to get in the way of my career. She said so before we got together. In fact, she was against us in the beginning. She's a service oriented person. The good of the people comes first. She is selfless. Being a Senator is her way to serve the Republic. Being a Jedi is mine.'

Ahsoka nodded solemnly and hugged him properly. 'Doesn't make it easy, though.'

* * *

After another hour, the two returned to the cantina, at Ahsoka's insistence. They spent the time talking about everything that had happened since they parted ways on the steps of the Jedi Temple until once more, the cantina door opened and Anakin realised what they had been waiting for.

'I had a feeling this would happen,' Anakin smiled as figure approached from behind. Anakin sent Ahsoka a knowing look. 'I won't ask you to return to the Jedi Order again. You already seem to have your life figured out.' He stood. 'We'll see each other again, I'm sure, but I'll leave you to it.' Quietly he added, 'I have a family to get back to.' As he left, he passed the approaching figure with a firm nod. 'Senator.'

'I don't-' Ahsoka began to protest, but then she recognised the presence of the newcomer. 'Oh!' Ahsoka's entire being lit up as she spun around in her seat, jumping up to almost immediately be encased in the arms of Lux Bonteri. 'I was beginning to think you hadn't gotten my message,' she said to the newcomer. She sent a silent " _thank you_ " over his shoulder to Anakin as he left.

" _May the Force be with you,_ " he mouthed back and walked out into the night.

Lux laughed. 'Of course I got your message. What's this about?'

Ahsoka opened her mouth to reply, but thought better of it. Instead she used their proximity to pull him into a long-overdue kiss.

* * *

 **A/N: I accidentally made this a Bontano thing? I'm sorry? Also, if you were hoping to have more Ahsoka later on, we WILL see her again... eventually. Also, the next twelve days are going to be an absolute nightmare for me because I am going to be rushed off my feet so don't expect any updates during that time. I will hopefully have Episode 3 up sometime after the 20th. Have a great day!**


	3. Episode 3: Honey, I'm Home

**A/N: So it's been a while but I'm back! I don't know why but this one got kind of stuck in my head so its probably just self-indulgent fluff but I feel like this series needs more fluff.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Episode 3: Honey, I'm Home

* * *

Anakin Skywalker crept into Padmé's darkened apartments, silent as the grave. If anyone had been watching - which they weren't - they would have seen the shadows of his face give way to a small grin and if anyone had been listening - which they weren't - they would have heard a contented sigh.

Padmé's presence down the hall beckoned him, but it wasn't her summons he obeyed first. Instead, he passed her open bedroom door with only a prolonged look and found another, into which he stepped inside.

The grin spread from small to blinding in the space of a few seconds.

Two Force signatures, previously stilled with sleep, stirred at his presence, one on either side of the room. Anakin crossed to the left one first and played with the baby boy's sleeping fingers. They were so tiny his heart swelled in disbelief. He had been to impossible worlds of every description, seen things he'll never forget, met species of every creed, but he had never seen anything more delicate or precious than his son's tiny hand.

Or his daughter's sleeping face. Her precious, fragile hands were closed into fists, thrown up by her head as she dreamed. As he took the few steps to her crib, her leg kicked in a swimming motion and Anakin laughed out loud, quickly stifling it before the outburst of sound could wake his slumbering children. Or his wife.

With a final loving look, Anakin crept out of the twin's room and returned to the one he had passed by before. Kicking off his boots and crawling onto the bed, he snaked his arms around Padmé's waist and pulled her back to his chest, burying his face in her soft dark curls.

'If you're going to do that, at least take your belt off,' she winced, but he couldn't see her smile. Anakin chuckled lowly in his chest, the sound mostly muffled by her hair, but complied. His belt, tunic and glove found their way to the floor.

'That better?'

'Mhmm,' she hummed and twisted around to face him, brown eyes opening to take in his face. 'Hello.'

'Hello,' he whispered back. He rolled onto his back, still not letting go until she was lying on top of him, her long hair enclosing their faces in a dark curtain. 'Hmmm I could get used to this,' he smiled.

Padmé cocked her head at him. 'Is it likely you'll have to?' she asked.

'I got word today,' he confirmed. 'Master Yoda is taking on a more active role in the Order and assigning me to take care of and teach the younglings.'

'He's giving you a desk job?' Padmé asked. 'Why?'

He smirked ruefully at her. 'Practice.' Then he sobered. 'And as of two days from now, I will be the only Jedi without a Padawan, as per the agreement, but I need an excuse. If I'm training the younglings, I can't have a Padawan of my own, see?'

Padmé absently traced circles on his chest. 'So that means that you'll be here, on Coruscant, for the foreseeable future?'

Anakin nodded. 'It looks like it.'

She frowned. 'And you're okay with that?'

'Of course not,' he replied, a hint of bitterness colouring his voice. 'I want to be out there restoring peace to the Galaxy while you're here doing the same in the Senate, but instead, Yoda's got me as some-' he pursed his lips.

'Some what?'

Anakin huffed. 'Some stay-at-home-dad.'

Padmé grinned at his indignance. 'Now that is a sentence I thought I'd never hear you say,' she giggled. 'Sorry. I know this is hard for you. But you're going to be great. You'll be safeguarding the future as much as Obi-Wan or Yoda or the other Jedi. And... If you think about it, Master Yoda has done you a kindness. He's given you the opportunity to be here, close to your family.'

Anakin ran a hand through her hair, playing with the curls. 'Well,' he said, and the teasing tone was back. 'It does have its perks.' He pulled her head down for a kiss.

When they broke apart, Padmé sighed solemnly and lay her head down on his chest, tucked under his chin. 'This means in a few years you'll see the twins more than I will.'

Anakin tightened his arms around her, hearing the heartbreak in her voice. 'Padmé, I'm sorry this had to happen. I'm sorry we couldn't hide you three away so they could live apart from this. I'm sorry we're eventually going to have to give them up.'

'I know,' she murmured. 'And I'm sorry they're never going to know you're their father. But we're doing the right thing. For them, for the Galaxy. They'll be safe at the Temple with you. The Sith are dead and you'll be there to protect them for me.'

'I will,' Anakin vowed. 'I promise.'

* * *

The next morning, before the first light of dawn had appeared, glinting off the skyscrapers of Coruscant, Anakin and Padmé awoke to a beautiful sound.

Their baby girl was crying to be fed.


	4. Episode 5: Nightmare, My Love?

**A/N: Okay, so a disclaimer on this one: I am trying really hard to keep these oneshots in chronological order. However, originally the idea for this oneshot was going to be Episode 5, but Episode 4 is not working for me right now so I'm going to come back to that one later. The chronological order for this series is really rather hazy anyway. Ooops. This is also a little bit like a part two of the previous Episode except a tiny bit further along in the timeline. Also, I was just in a daddy!Anakin mood (and thinking about what I'm going to do for the next multichapter fic in this AU) and this happened. Its really rough but I felt bad for not posting anything in a while and I was getting very annoyed with Ep 4.**

 **I'm rambling, its late and I'm tired. I hope you enjoy anyway! We'll get into some more interesting stuff soon, I promise - just bear with me for a little longer and hopefully I'll be able to fix everything later.**

 **You're all amazing.**

* * *

Episode 4: Nightmare, My Love

* * *

 _'Master Skywalker! Help!'_

 _The forest was dark, the only light coming from twin moons that filled the clearing with an eerie twilight. A boy floated in front of him, maybe ten years old, grasping at his throat as if his life depended on it. An older girl floated behind him in a similar state, a girl with wild crimson hair and wide grey eyes. She had two lightsabers strapped to her belt, partially obscured by a tan synth-leather coat._

 _'Luke! NO!' another voice Anakin didn't recognise, another younger girl, was cut off mid-sentence and Anakin spun around to see another child lifted into the air, the same age as the boy. She had her mother's eyes._

 _'Master! Don't- Don't listen- Don't listen to him!' the ruby haired girl gasped, her lips almost blue. 'Please...' Her eyes rolled back into their sockets and she fell to the forest floor unceremoniously._

 _A voice, so terribly familiar, echoed in his ear far too close for comfort as Luke - his son - fell to the floor in a heap, too. 'You have a choice Anakin,' that voice cackled, echoing from a hooded shadow with glowing yellow eyes. 'Which one will you save?'_

* * *

Anakin Skywalker awoke suddenly, breathing hard. The nightmare was familiar, though he didn't remember having it before. It left him shaken and cold. He took a minute to compose himself, but the voices of the children in the dream still echoed in his ears.

 _'Master Skywalker! Help!'_

 _'Luke! NO!'_

 _'Master! Don't- Don't listen- Don't listen to him!'_

Then that voice he hated so much, capable of turning him cold.

 _Which one will you save?_

Before he even realised what he was doing, Anakin was walking out of the room towards the only place he would get any peace right now.

The nursery was dark when he entered, the twin cribs on each side of the room were still, but there was an alertness in the Force that made Anakin want to check. Luke was asleep in his crib, just like he should be. A nudge in the Force, the briefest glance, told Anakin that his son was perfectly content, dreaming pleasant dreams. He could almost see the tiny boy's eyes moving beneath their lids.

Anakin tried to picture what Luke would look like in a few years time, his blue eyes - just like Anakin's own - lighting up when he put together his own lightsaber, playing with younglings in the temple, tugging on Obi-Wan's beard like he sometimes pulls on Padme's curls when she puts him to bed. He wondered what he would really sound like when he talked, what he would say. He wondered what it would sound like to be called "father" by the boy in the crib, still small enough Anakin could hold him in one hand. They boy's voice in the dream returned to him again. _Master Skywalker..._

A small noise, barely louder than a breath, caught his attention and he followed it to the crib in the opposite corner of the room. Leia looked up at him with wide brown eyes, very much awake.

'What are you doing up, huh?' Anakin whispered as Leia's tiny hand reached out to him. Smiling, he reached back with spread fingers and her hand curled around one glittering metal digit. 'You should be sleeping.' Leia grinned at him and he decided to let her off the hook. He remembered the girl in his dream, the younger one, the way her dark hair was pulled into a simple bun and a lightsaber bounced at her hip. He remembered the look of fear in her face, the wide expression in the same brown eyes that were grinning up at him right now.

Even though Padme had scolded him the last time he'd done it, Anakin reached in and gathered his little girl into his arms, sitting in the armchair by the window.

'What are you doing, Ani?'

Anakin looked up and saw Padme in the doorway, breathlessly beautiful as always, soft in the moonlight filtering through the blinds. Anakin looked back at Leia, who was still watching him curiously. 'I couldn't sleep,' he told them.

'A nightmare, love?' Padme asked. Anakin nodded mutely. 'Do you want to talk about it?' She moved towards them, perched daintily on the armchair and wrapped an arm around Anakin's shoulders. He free hand found Leia's.

'I don't even really know what it was. It was like the dreams I used to have of you and my mother but...'

'But what?' Padme pressed gently, resting her forehead against Anakin's temple.

'But it was about her,' he murmured, stroking a fleshy finger down his daughter's face. 'And Luke and another girl I don't know.'

Padme stiffened slightly and Anakin felt a minute spark of alarm light up within her. 'What happened?'

Anakin looked up at her. 'They were older. Not padawan age, but close, I think. Old enough to have their own lightsabers.'

Padme relaxed slightly. 'Oh, Ani, we don't have to worry about that yet.'

'I know, I know,' Anakin replied. Leia squirmed a little in his arms. The longer he stayed awake, the more he began to wonder if it really was just a dream. He had never had a vision so far in advance before. He could easily blame it on new-parent jitters. For once, the more he thought about it, this seemed to be an actual nightmare. It was something of a relief.

'It doesn't sound like a vision, Ani,' Padme whispered, echoing his own thoughts. 'They are both safe and we won't have to give them up for a while yet. We agreed on three years. We have two and a half left.'

Two and a half more years of this. Anakin could definitely live with that.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry. I don't even know anymore. Question for all you wonderful people: Does it matter if the series is in chronological order? Would you still read this series if it weren't? Let me know through review or PM**


	5. Episode 9: A Master's Blade

**A/N: Something a little different! If you've read** ** _The Hero's Decent_** **, you may remember that during the Temple Massacre, Sidious was wielding Mace Windu's lightsaber and was then disarmed by Anakin. This is a little bit of a filling-in-the-gaps chapter. Originally, I had wanted to put the Mace VS Sidious duel into The Hero's Descent, but it just didn't work so I wrote it this way instead.**

 **By the way, this is set** **7 years after** ** _The Hero's Decent_** **but since it doesn't actually refer to anything that happened during those seven years, I thought it was safe to put in here. This was why I wanted to know how you all would react if I started posting oneshots in a non-chronological order. This also should hopefully sort out the Mara Jade Confusion that seems to have gotten people excited. Yes, I am referring to "Red".**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

Episode 5: A Master's Blade

For years, something had called to her through the dark.

 _Flashes, images of a life that wasn't her own, two men she could never in her waking moments remember meeting, a Jedi and a Sith fighting a battle she had never witnessed. And yet, in the silence of the night, she could recall every detail._

 _The Pale One, with a soul as black as the void, snarled and leaped, crimson blade the exact shade of her hair, flashing in a deadly blur. The Dark One, with a presence like a summer storm cloud, pressed forward, purple blade meeting red with every stroke._

 _Watching it, this tempestuous conflict, was like watching an intricate dance._

 _Each warrior evenly met the other, mirrored every step, parried every blow, clashed with every surge of fury. A lesser being fighting for either side would have been felled a hundred times over after only a minute. As it was, each combatant was using all of his strength._

 _The Force was a whirlwind, whipped into a frenzy, dark waters churned to white rapids by the ferocity and speed of the battle._

 _The Dark One moved so fast he was a blur. The Pale One moved even faster._

 _In a dream, time was a construct and therefore could be deconstructed. If she wished, the fighting would slow and the true nature of the battle could be seen._

 _The match was not so even after all._

' _Please, please don't kill me,' the Pale One gasped though no fear showed in his feral eyes. He was backed against the wall of a lush office, red and purple blades deadlocked between them, a broad window offering a perfect view of an expansive cityscape at his shoulder._

 _The Dark One's eyes showed no sign of wavering. 'You are under arrest, my lord.'_

 _The Force coiled and sprung._

 _The Dark One flew, blown off his feet by the invisible hand that threw him across the room, but he kicked out as he hit the opposite wall and turned his momentum to attack. The Pale one sidestepped towards the window and the Dark one followed, pushing through the Pale One's defences with broad, powerful strokes._

 _With one, he shattered the window. With another, the Pale One's blade disappeared over the edge of a metropolitan abyss. With the next, he forced the Pale One back, heedless of the shattered transparisteel and buffeting winds that threatened to send them over the edge. Once again at the advantage, the Dark One spoke;_

' _Your rule is at an end, Lord Sidious.'_

 _The Pale One smiled and regarded his opponent with an eerie outward calm that belied the furor beneath the surface._

' _Oh?'_

 _The Dark One snarled, 'The oppression of the Sith will never return! You have lost.'_

' _No,' Lord Sidious said. 'No, no, you will die!'_

 _Great blue arcs of lightning shot from his fingers, forcing the Dark One to stagger back, catching the deadly bolts with his blade before they could harm him. The Force churned and the lightning turned back on itself, back at the Pale One, who melted like wax._

 _And still energy crackled, still the raw power forced the Dark One back until he stood, braced against the onslaught, immovable, and the Pale One's strength appeared to wane._

' _I... I can't hold on any longer...' Sidious panted. 'I'm too weak... I can't...'_

 _The lightning retreated. The wind howled. The Sith lay prone and disfigured, gasping for air like he was drowning. The point of the Dark One's blade found the Pale One's throat._

' _I am going to end this. Once and for all.'_

 _The Pale One didn't seem to hear. 'Please...' sounded faintly from corpse-white lips._

 _The Dark One's summer storm began to calm fractionally. It thundered a little further from the surface._

 _The Pale One lay there, protected from the transparisteel shards by thick voluminous robes the colour of blood, and waited for the Dark One to make up his mind._

 _The Dark One did. He attacked._

 _As if the Dark One's strike had been the trigger, Sidious lurched forward and the Force obeyed, sending the Dark One crashing into the now empty windowsill, both arms spread wide by the impact and his blade dropped to the floor._

 _He never had the time to pick it up again. Sidious blasted him with a fresh bout of the blue lightning, and this time, the Dark one had no defense. He screamed as the energy sapped his strength and set his nerves afire. The summer storm raged against the void and found it could not compete with the nothingness, instead falling into it, through the shattered window, and scattered against the pavement far below, leaving the night behind._

Red sat up and opened her eyes. She had fallen asleep at her desk again, slumped over in her chair. She looked around the room, taking in stillness of the room, her bed, still made and undisturbed, her nearly-bare closet, just visible through the partially open door and then back to her desk. On top of it was a lightsaber hilt, newly constructed, her very own. She must have fallen asleep after she finished it. Experimentally, she pushed her chair back and took the lightsaber in her hand, pressed the button to activate it and slammed her eyes shut against the sudden explosion of light. Intense blue washed over her, filtering through her closed pale lids.

Cautiously, she cracked them open and took in the sight of her lightsaber, fully extended and glowing the most beautiful shade of blue stretching toward the ceiling of her bedroom. It hummed at her, a comforting sound, volume surging as she waved from side to side and then fading again.

Something tugged at her memory.

 _Shadows keeping her safe. The hilt of a lightsaber scattering into the darkness at her feet. The hilt was still warm. Sidious' laughter echoing through the grand hall of the Jedi Temple. The Sith didn't even notice her hiding in the shadows._

She had to know...

In the bottom desk drawer, another lightsaber hilt lay, forgotten and gathering dust. Red retrieved it, diminishing her own lightsaber blade and comparing the two hilts with her excellent night-vision.

One was bigger than the other, just long enough her ten-year-old hands couldn't balance it properly one at a time, but not by much.

She stood, held out the old lightsaber and ignited the hilt. Out erupted a purple blade, a little longer than her own blue one, but it confirmed her suspicions.

This was the lightsaber of the Jedi in her dream. A hum through the Force confirmed what she already knew. It wanted her to keep it safe.


	6. Episode 4: A Man of Learning

**A/N: Okay, yes I know. It has been a million years since I updated but these holidays have been WAY more hectic than I planned and I just haven't had time to write. However, this is the episode I was originally intending to have after Episode 3: _Honey, I'm Home_ , which was giving me so much grief and I've finally gotten it into some semblance of a oneshot so yay! I don't even know anymore. I'm just tired.**

 **This episode is set the day after Episode 3, only a few months after the events of _The Hero's Descent_.**

 **Enjoy, everyone!**

 **EDIT: So apparently something went wrong when I tried to post this yesterday so here it is again.**

* * *

Episode 4: A Man of Learning

* * *

It shouldn't have been a surprise to see so many familiar faces. What else had Anakin Skywalker been expecting if not to teach the very younglings he had already fought to protect in this very temple, in a room much like this one?

They were all there, waiting for him when he arrived at the classroom that morning. Some of them he hadn't seen since the day everything fell apart, since he boarded the _Tantive IV_ with twenty younglings in tow, though he had thought of them often. There were about fifteen of them, some thankfully unfamiliar, in all manners of species; Mon Calamari, Togruta, Human, Zabrak, Nautolan and Twi'lek alike. They all had the same confused but expectant expressions on their faces. Did they recognise him? Anakin wondered. Did they understand what had happened when the clones had attacked? Did they know what it had meant for the galaxy? For them?

Anakin realised he had been standing in the doorway for a solid minute, just staring at his new students. He cleared his throat.

'Hi,' Anakin started awkwardly and walked further into the room.

'Master Skywalker?' A familiar voice piped up.

' _Master Skywalker! There are too many of them. What are we going to do?'_

It was the blonde boy from that night, the one who had spoken up despite his fear. Anakin had thought then that the kid would make a fine Jedi one day. Now, he supposed he would be around to find out.

'Yes, what is your name?'

The boy stood a little taller. He probably came up to about Anakin's elbow if he really tried. 'Kallos D'Charis, Master,' the boy stated. 'I was wondering where Master Yoda was? He usually instructs us on using the Force.'

Anakin tried for a smile. 'Well, Master Yoda's time is now taken up on Order business so I will be your teacher from now on.'

A wave of excited murmuring swept through the room.

 _Younglings hitting the floor. An explosion. Blaster fire, chaos, noise, light, clones. So many clones-_

'Master?'

' _I am a Jedi and I order you to stop!'_

 _So many blasters trained on him at once, every bolt he deflected was another dead friend on his conscience. He didn't have time to be gentle._ _He needed-_

Something small, something soft and warm and non-violent nudged his elbow. Anakin jerked as if he had been launched through time and looked down into the wide eyes of the young boy, Kallos.

'Master?' the boy repeated. Anakin nodded and tried to focus on the present, looking around the classroom for what he needed.

In one corner of the room a small box sat, previously unnoticed. Anakin raised his hand and it floated into the air, landing at his feet. 'Today, you will be learning how to do this,' Anakin explained, lifting the lid with the Force as a demonstration. 'Using the Force takes practice and patience, so don't worry if you don't get it right straight away.' The lid of the box dropped to the floor and out floated a variety of small round objects, training droids, each landing, inert, at the feet of a wide-eyed youngling. Anakin picked up one of the remaining spheres manually and held it in his hand. 'Do as I do.' The younglings all followed suit. 'Close your eyes,' Anakin instructed. The younglings all screwed their various respective vision receptors shut tightly. 'Now, reach out with your being. Feel the Force around you, open yourself up to It's control and It will open itself to yours.'

The room fell completely silent as the younglings did as they were told without complaint. Anakin remembered being in their position, impatient at how long the process seemed to be, when he was first learning this particular skill. 'Once you are connected, wrap the Force around the training droid, imagine the Force surrounding it, see it in your mind's eye if you have to. Once you have it, lift it as if you were lifting your hands.'

Some of the younglings actually did lift their hands. None of the spheres moved. Anakin sighed quietly. It seemed like this could take a while.

After a few minutes, one of the younglings gasped. Anakin found the source, a young togruta like his former padawan Ahsoka. 'Master, look!' she said, breathless. The younglings all turned towards her voice and opened their eyes, distracted from their own attempts. Anakin watched from where he stood as the togruta's droid wobbled and lifted a little from her palms, hovering underneath her chin, where her eyes were still screwed shut. 'I did it!' she cried, her eyes flying open, just in time to see the droid fall to the floor with a soft but solid _thud_. She looked down, disheartened.

'Patience, young one,' Anakin said, trying for gentle. 'Try again, everyone.'

This was his life now: hardly more than a schoolteacher. It wasn't like having a Padawan, which was intense, much more rewarding and ultimately more effective. Anakin missed Ahsoka suddenly, their banter, their sparring matches, their companionship. It must have been the togruta's near success that had brought Ahsoka to mind, but she had been in his thoughts more and more recently. He wondered how she and Lux were getting on. Wherever she was, he hoped she was happy. She deserved it.

In the front row, Kallos made a little noise of surprise, his droid now hovering in front of his face, rotated slowly in midair.

* * *

 **A/N: It's short, but it's better than nothing! Thank you everyone for sticking with this story and I hope to have more up soon!**


	7. Episode 6: A Mother's Love

**AN: I know! I'm sorry! It's been a while but life and assignments and writing The Master's Destruction and general stress got the better of me so its a bit late. At least I've left the cliffhanger life behind.**

 **I'm also sorry for this next episode. I just know lots of you are probably going to hate me after this but oh well? I'm still going ahead with my plan so sorry?**

 **This oneshot is set three years after _The Hero's Descent_ so you all know what that means...**

 **Ah, well. Hate me, but enjoy this one anyway!**

* * *

Episode 7: A Mother's Love

* * *

 _Where was Anakin?_

 _A red lightsaber ignited and the twin screams of the two people that were the most precious to Padme in the entire universe echoed through Padme's ears._

 _Anakin wasn't there. No one was coming to save them._

 _Through the haze of red light, Luke's precious face was obscured by a black cloak._

 _The Sith were going to take her babies away._

' _Mummy! Help us!'_

 _Leia, darling Leia's cry was stifled by a black-clad hand._

 _Padme couldn't see anything except a red blade swinging towards her. Then, there was nothing at all._

* * *

Padme jerked awake with a gasp, tears streaming down her face.

'Shhhh... shhh...' Two arms, one warm and one cold, wrapped themselves tightly around her, helping her to sit up and catch her breath. Anakin rubbed her back gently.

'Anakin,' Padme whispered and felt some of the tension in her shoulders relax slightly.

'It's okay, my love. It was just a bad dream,' Anakin murmured quietly into her hair.

Flashes of the nightmare played themselves out before her eyes. 'Luke! Leia, they-'

'Padme, they are both fine,' Anakin assured her. 'I promise. Nothing will hurt them while I'm here.'

Padme shifted so she was looking up into Anakin's face, his eyes gleaming in the low light. 'But you weren't there and there was nothing _I_ could do and the Sith came and-'

'Mummy?'

With his arms still around her, Anakin went very, very still.

Padme looked towards the small voice and saw her daughter standing in the doorway. Relief flooded her and she smiled. 'Yes, my love?'

'Are you sad?' Leia asked, toddling into the room. At the doorway, Luke hovered, half hidden, as if he didn't think he was allowed to be there.

'Sad?' Padme asked, taken aback. 'No, darling. It was just a nightmare. I'm sorry I woke you up.'

Leia raised her little arms in a silent request to be picked up. Padme smiled softly and complied, lifting the just-turned-three-year-old onto her lap. Her arms were suddenly cold; Anakin had removed his embrace and retreated into the shadows, sitting up hard against the headboard. The twins didn't even spare him a second glance. It was like they didn't even know he was there.

'Don't be sad mummy,' Leia said and wrapped her arms around Padme's neck. Padme thought to the day ahead of her tomorrow and sighed. _What if she couldn't help it?_

'Come on, baby,' Padme said and squeezed her daughter back before lowering her back to the floor. 'Let's get you two back to bed. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow.' Leia took her hand and wobbled towards Luke and the door. Padme stopped to gather Luke into her arms and the three of them made their way back down the hallway to the twins' room.

When she returned, Anakin was still sitting up where she had left him, his expression haunted.

'I hate doing that,' he said bitterly.

'After tonight,' she reminded him. 'You won't have to.'

* * *

They had decided weeks ago to do this properly.

Anakin and Obi-Wan arrived from the Jedi Temple at Padme's apartments in time for dinner. Luke and Leia were playing with blocks in the living room when the Jedi arrived, stacking them into towers before pushing them over and giggling madly.

'Master Ani! Master Ani!' Luke cried when he saw Anakin and climbed to his feet, toddling up to the Jedi and tugging on Anakin's brown robe with a wide grin.

'Yes, Luke?'

'Hi!' Luke beamed.

'Hello, Luke,' Anakin laughed.

'Look!' Luke pointed to the block tower Leia was building. Just as it toppled and fell.

'Very clever,' Anakin grinned. Padme had often wondered if the twins were using the Force to topple the blocks. There hadn't been any objects flying around the house - thank Shiraya - but things did sometimes fall over for no apparent reason.

'Hiya, Master Obi!' Luke grinned.

'Hello, young Luke,' Obi-Wan smiled down at the youngling. Bored of her little game, Leia joined her brother in greeting their guests.

'Master Obi-Wan,' Leia greeted him solemnly. 'Master Ani.'

'Princess Leia,' Obi-Wan replied just as solemnly but she beamed.

'Master Ani do the thing!' Luke demanded, walking back to Anakin with a block in his hand.

'Luke!' Anakin complained, shooting Obi-Wan an exaggerated look of fear. 'That was supposed to be our _secret_.'

'Oops.'

Leia shrugged in as coordinated a way as a three year old can. 'He knows now so _please_ do the thing?'

'What thing?' Obi-Wan asked with a raised eyebrow.

'He makes things go _vrooom_!' Leia informed the Jedi enthusiastically. Anakin buried his face in his hands.

' _Anakin_!'

* * *

Padme never wanted dinner to end. Obi-Wan was his usual professional, yet witty self and Anakin was quiet but content throughout the meal - which was delicious.

Unfortunately, even perfect evenings have to end and this one was not just an ordinary dinner.

 _Come on, Amidala. You agreed to this._

Tonight was the night Luke and Leia were going to be taken to the Jedi Temple.

Padme watched the group talk and couldn't help but feel a little apart from the rest. She wasn't Force-sensitive. She couldn't do _the thing_. She couldn't protect her children the way the Jedi could. Not if the Sith ever returned. The red blade from her dream had haunted her all day and it was that which solidified her decision in her mind the most. This was the right call. It was better for them in the long run and that was all that mattered to her. They would be able to protect themselves. Anakin would be able to protect them easier if they were with him and Obi-Wan in the Temple. They would be safer where they could learn to control this power that Padme could never have, could never _truly_ understand. It was better for everyone this way. She had trusted the Jedi with her own life once. She trusted them even more now, after everything. Even with this.

After a few moments, Leia turned away from the group, leaving the boys to talk alone.

'Mummy, why are you sad?' she asked. Padme forced a smile.

'Because I am going to miss you, darling.'

Leia frowned. 'Is this because Luke and I are going to go with Master Ani and Obi? You _said_ it was going to be okay.'

Padme gathered her daughter into her arms and hugged her so tightly Leia began to squirm. 'It _will_ be okay,' Padme sighed, but she meant it. 'I promise.' She almost didn't want to ask, but she had to be _sure_. She pulled away enough to look into Leia's big brown eyes. 'Do you _want_ to go with them, Leia? I know I told you this would happen but if you don't want to go, I can say no.'

For a split second, Padme wondered what she would do if Leia asked her to say no and instantly regretted asking. Was it better to send her children somewhere they didn't want to go if it meant keeping them safe?

To her relief however, Leia nodded vigorously, a grin spreading across her round childish face. 'Luke said that Master Ani said that we would still see you lots after we leave so we're not leaving forever. I want to be a Jedi. I want to learn how to use a glow sword and do the thing with the blocks and to save people like Master Obi and Ani.'

Padme laughed and let Leia go. 'Okay, then love. I won't be sad anymore.'

'Yay!' Leia whooped and rejoined the others. Across the room, Anakin's eyes met hers and she nodded. This was Padme's sacrifice and it was time she made it.

'Well then,' Obi-Wan announced and looked down at the two small children. 'It's time you two came with us, isn't it?'

Luke's big blue eyes got even bigger. 'You mean..?'

Anakin looked down at Luke and smiled. 'Yes, Luke. It is time you became a Jedi.'

Luke turned to Leia, unable to contain their excitement. 'Leia! Did you hear that? We're gon' be Jedi!'

Leia clapped her hands.

Obi-Wan laughed. 'I don't think we've ever come across such excited recruits,' he observed, looking to Anakin but was unable to meet his best friend's gaze. 'Come on, you two.' Leia took Obi-Wan's hand and they started moving to the front door.

This was really happening.

Luke tried to follow with such haste that he tripped over his feet and nearly fell, but Anakin caught him and swung the little boy into his arms before he could blink. Padme walked the foursome all the way to the turbolift.

'Goodbye, my babies,' she smiled even though it wasn't very genuine. 'We'll see each other soon.' Luke yawned and waved at her, reaching his arms out. Padme laughed and got close enough that he could wrap them around her neck from his vantage point by Anakin's shoulder. 'I love you mummy,' he said in her ear and Padme had to hold back tears.

'I love you too baby.'

'Byeeee,' Luke said, releasing her and tugging on one of her curls. Padme sniffed and stepped back to a safe distance.

Behind the Jedi, the turbolift opened and Anakin stepped into it. Obi-Wan moved to follow but Leia tugged her hand out of his and ran back to Padme, wrapping her arms around Padme's leg.

Suddenly worried that her little girl had changed her mind, Padme knelt down and gave her a hug. 'Baby? Are you okay?'

Leia nodded and kissed her cheek clumsily. 'I love you mummy,' she said and then turned around and trotted back to Obi-Wan as the turbolift door hissed shut.

Kneeling alone on the hallway floor, Padme finally allowed the tears to fall unchecked.


	8. Episode 7: Family Time

**A/N: This is a (comparatively) long one, guys. It got away from me a bit. I tried to write family fluff but it ended up angsty and I just kind of let it.**

 **It is set the year after** ** _Episode 6: A Mother's Love_** **, which means it is four years after the events of** ** _The Hero's Descent_** **. The twins are 4 years old. This should be the last episode featuring Anakin, Padme, Luke and Leia visiting/living at Padme's so something new and much more exciting is coming up next! I felt like I owed it to you guys to get these stories told. So many of you were worried about what was going to happen to our favourite family of drama queens. Were the twins really going to go live in the Jedi Temple? Would they still see Padme? Would the twins' parentage really be kept a secret? I did leave you all with a lot of questions and I hope that by the end of this episode I would have answered most of them. At least to a point where we can move on from the evenings and the angst.**

 **Who am I kidding? I will probably never totally leave the angst behind but I've already written too much so as always, I hope you enjoy this update!**

 **P.S. This is kind of for guest reviewer Death Sticks since I needed something to push me into updating and their review was so lovely (I adore Jedi!Leia too!) so this chapter is kind of in lieu of an actual reply.**

* * *

Episode 7: Family Time.

* * *

Sunset was Padme's favourite time of day. The light in every shade of red and gold glittered off the atmosphere and the skyscrapers, bathing the entire planet of Coruscant in a soft evening glow. Turning her gaze from the cityscape of her apartment and back into it's interior, Padme had to admit that she was missing the most important part of many sunsets.

Sunset meant family time.

When the duties of the Jedi at the Temple were done for the day and the younglings were allowed their free time, three visitors would sometimes appear at Padme's door.

Right now, Anakin Skywalker sat on the sofa in Padme's living room, watching Luke and Leia play together with the most contented look on his face she ever sees on him.

He still slept here most nights, sharing the sunset with her, but it was sunsets like this that were her favourite because she had all three of her favourite people in one room, together and happy and _safe_.

Padme sat down at the opposite end of the sofa to Anakin and Luke climbed up to curl into her side.

'Mummy?' he asked after a moment.

'Yes, darling?'

He thought seriously for a moment and then said, 'What are parents?'

'Well,' Padme began after taking a few seconds to consider the question. 'Your parents are the two people who created you. I am your mother so I am one of your parents.'

'So we have another one?' Leia piped up. 'A father? I heard one or two of the older younglings talking about them.'

'Well, yes, you do. You have a father,' Padme admitted.

'Who is our father?' Leia asked, turning her full attention to Padme.

Anakin watched Padme closely. The way she handled the spotlight with such grace and confidence had always been both a mystery and a spell for him. They had talked about this, in case of emergencies.

'He was a great man,' Padme admitted, deviating from the script slightly.

Leia looked at Padme as seriously as a tired four year old could. 'What sort of great man?'

Padme cocked her head at Leia. 'What do you mean, darling?'

'Well, many different sorts of men could be called "great",' Leia said in her matter-of-fact way. 'Soldiers, leaders-'

Luke gasped excitedly, 'Jedi!'

'- smart people,' Leia went on undeterred, ticking them off on her little fingers. 'Nice people, important people...'

Padme laughed. 'He was many things, but I suppose you could call him a soldier.'

Leia thought for a moment. 'Did he fight in the war?'

Padme inclined her head. 'He did. He went on many adventures.'

Curiously, Luke turned to Anakin. 'Master Skywalker?'

'Yes, Luke?'

'Did you know my father?' Luke asked earnestly.

'I did,' Anakin replied with the barest hint of an ironic smile.

Wide-eyed, Luke asked, 'Was he a Jedi?'

Anakin hesitated. 'Of sorts. One day you will learn that there are many types of Force users. There are the Jedi, Grey Jedi, Dark Jedi, there were the Sith and other dark side users too. The Jedi are just one group of Force-sensitives.'

'Force-Sensti...'

'Force-sensitives,' Anakin repeated kindly. 'Like you and Luke who can use the Force and connect with it in ways other people can't.'

'Ooooh,' Luke said with a big grin. 'Like you?'

Anakin nodded. 'Like me.'

'And our father,' Leia pressed.

Again, Anakin nodded. 'Like him too.'

'So...' Luke said, brow furrowed in concentration. 'What sort of Force-sensti- sensitives was he?'

Anakin and Padme shared a look, but they were talking about the Force and the Jedi so Anakin had to take the lead on this. 'He was a Jedi, but not. He was a Grey Jedi, I think. He did not follow the Jedi code and often got into trouble. He was emotional and very un-jedi-like. Reckless, impulsive-'

'But he was a great man,' Padme finished.

Leia looked hopeful. 'A hero?'

Padme smiled at her children, but then she looked at. 'The very best.'

'What happened to him?' Leia asked. Luke looked around the room as if this mysterious father figure was going to to appear out of the shadows at any moment.

Padme's smile turned sad. 'The war took him from us.'

The twins went silent for a moment, processing.

Finally, Luke said, 'Tell us a story.'

Padme looked at him. 'About what, my love?'

'About our father,' Leia replied.

'And his adventures!' Luke added.

Padme raised an eyebrow and sent Anakin a wry look that said, _well go on._

Anakin thought for a moment, then he smirked and his voice took on a theatrical tone. 'Well, one day, many years ago, there was a beautiful queen-'

'Ex-Queen,' Padme reminded him.

Anakin ignored her and returned to his storytelling. '-returning to her home planet of Naboo. There, the ex-Queen met the current queen, who had called her there because some evil battle droids had been spotted and they needed to find them and destroy them before they could do any damage to her planet. When the queen investigated further, she found an underground laboratory and decided that she needed help. She asked the Jedi Council for three knights, Knight Amidala, Knight Skywalker and Knight Kenobi. But, before the knights could get there, the queen - your mother - and-' he looked to Padme. 'Have they met Jar Jar?'

Padme laughed. 'Once or twice, a few years ago.'

'Well,' Anakin said, returning his attention to the twins. 'Your mother and Jar Jar Binks were captured by the evil wizard who had built the fortress and lived in it.'

Luke and Leia gasped aloud. 'No!'

Anakin sat a little straighter in his seat. Padme could tell from his smirk that he was enjoying the attention. 'The Jedi and your father arrived with a battalion of clones and immediately began scouting the land around where Padme had last been seen to try and find her because, little known by the other two, one your father was in love with your mother and her safety meant everything to him...'

* * *

For the next hour, Anakin had Padme, Luke and Leia giggling and gasping at his story, filled with wild exaggeration, no shortage of showing off on his part and yes, even a kernel of truth. The twins listened in rapture to the story of Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Padme and "Rex Amidala". He told his family about and their adventures fighting battle droids and stopping a terrible virus from infecting the entire galaxy.

This was why Padme loved family time so much. She hadn't seen Anakin this excited, this animated, since the war.

As Anakin was coming to the part where himself, Obi-Wan and "Rex" were going about escaping the cursed planet of Iego, the twins began to yawn.

'It looks like my story is going to have to wait until next time,' Anakin mused with a soft smile.

'No!' the twins chorused, sitting up straighter and trying to look awake.

'Master Skywalker, please-' Luke was interrupted by a particularly intense yawn. 'I wanna... know how they made it out...' He blinked slowly.

'Nope! Sorry, kids. You'll have to wait until next time.'

'Awwwwwwww.'

'Come on, you two,' Padme announced. 'It's past your bedtime.'

'But-' Leia protested.

'I will tell you the rest next time,' Padme promised, standing and hauling her two kids onto their own feet.

'Luke, Leia, go wait beside the door,' Anakin instructed, his professional voice back on. 'I have something to discuss with your mother.'

'Yes, Master,' the twins chorused and shuffled away. Anakin lead Padme out of earshot.

'They start initiate training next year,' Anakin reminded her softly. He reached for her arm and stroked it with one gentle thumb. 'I won't be able to take them in every night.'

Padme looked up at him, brown eyes sad. 'Why?'

'It seems that I'm more useful than first thought. With the reforms, the Council is keeping everyone busy. Every day I get more duties to perform. I am the only Jedi permanently based in the Temple. I'm not just a teacher anymore. I'm head of security, I'm swordmaster... If the Council had just let me stay a practicing Jedi like Obi-Wan...'

'Oh, Ani, I'm sorry...'

'No, don't be sorry,' Anakin replied softly, studying the way their fingers linked together in the dark. 'I'm the one who should be sorry. I see them every day anyway. Next year they'll start their training properly and I'll be teaching them, too...' He looked her in the eyes. 'Listen, I'm going to ask Obi-Wan to bring them to you if I can't.'

'No, Anakin-'

'No, listen. I'm not the important one during these visits. You are and they are, not me. I'm the escort. Let me talk to Obi-Wan. I'll still be able to visit you separately...' he chewed his lip and ran his hand up her am to her shoulder, but the gesture was half hearted. Padme closed the distance and pulled him into an embrace.

'Okay,' she agreed. 'Talk to Obi-Wan.'

After a few moments, Anakin released her and stepped back. 'We have to go, but I'll see you soon, okay?'

Padme nodded. 'Okay.' She kissed him, quickly, chastely, a placeholder for a promise of _later_...

And then he walked away, back towards Luke and Leia. Just like every other night like this, the twins automatically took one of Anakin's hands each, allowing him to lead them away. Padme followed behind them until they got to the turbolift, as usual.

'I love you mummy,' Luke whispered, releasing Anakin's hand to hug her around her waist briefly.

'I love you too, baby,' Padme whispered back, just like every other night for the past year. 'I'll see you soon.'

'Bye!' Leia called quietly and then the turbolift doors closed between them, leaving her alone again once more. Though this time there was a smile on her face. She was getting used to this. Finally, she was beginning to let herself believe that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

 **A/N: Now, on to (slightly) happier things! I will hopefully update much sooner than usual because I got excited and already have a rough draft of the next episode - part one of TVR's first two-shot! Have a great day/night/afternoon everyone!**


	9. Episode 8: Padawan Gone

**A/N: So I'm back! And there wasn't even an unseemly long gap between updates! I've been on study leave so I've had more time to write is why, but I also got inspired. Here's some Obi-Wan (I'm giving the Skywalkers/Naberries a break for an episode or two, okay? They'll be back eventually!) and we get to check in with Desta and Zett. I don't know if you guys care about them, but I do and they're a great way to see how the Jedi Order has changed since the end of the Clone Wars.**

 **Chronologically, this episode takes place roughly five years after** ** _The Hero's Descent_** **. It is also more of the mood/story-based structure that the rest of the series is going to look like so please let me know what your thoughts are?**

 **This chapter is dedicated to everyone who has stuck with this story so far! To all my faves, follows and reviewers, this one is for you because you all make my day! Enjoy!**

* * *

Episode 8: Padawan Gone

* * *

The morning of their knighthood was just like any other. Desta Ebellenya woke at the same time as she usually did, passed her Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, on the way to the 'fresher and then the two walked in sleepy but companionable silence to the dining hall. As had become tradition when staying at the Temple, the two made their way to the corner table with their breakfast, in time to meet another Master-Padawan pair.

'You _are_ ready, Zett,' a Ryloth accent was saying as Desta sat down. A young man, about to turn twenty-one in few months sat in the corner, not really touching his food.

'I know I'm ready to be knighted,' he said quietly. 'But I have only just completed the trials. The new Jedi Code dictates that every knight and Master must take on a padawan. I don't think I am ready for _that_.'

'It is difficult,' Master Kenobi agreed, sitting to Desta's left. Her master had been knighted and immediately taken on a padawan. She hadn't fully appreciated the courage and determination it had taken to complete such a task until she was facing it down herself - especially if the stories were true. To train the Chosen One... Desta knew Master Anakin Skywalker, her Master's first apprentice. She could imagine that teaching someone such as him could have been no easy task, especially at such a young age.

'Knight Jukassa,' Master Kenobi said quietly, even though, technically, Zett hadn't been granted the title yet. It made him look up, however, and there was a new light in his blue eyes. 'You are twice the Jedi I could ever hope to be. Any youngling in the Temple would be privileged to be chosen as your padawan.' Kenobi looked towards Desta, his eyes brimming with pride. 'Both of you.'

'Thank you, Master Kenobi,' Zett murmured and took a bite of his breakfast.

'Obi-Wan is right,' Aayla, Zett's Master, concurred. 'You are both ready to become knights. Don't you feel it?'

Truthfully, Desta felt like she had been a knight for a while. Today her life changed forever, but really, it didn't. True, she was no longer a padawan, but she didn't share Zett's sentiments. Their Knightings had come at just the right time, in her opinion. She was ready.

Suddenly, the large hall went quiet. Within the Force, a sense of unease and sadness whispered to Desta. _Something was wrong_.

'Master Unduli?' Obi-Wan murmured and stood from his seat, striding along the silent hall towards the newcomer.

Jedi Master Luminara Unduli stood in the doorway, head held high beneath her headdress but she was definitely the source of this imbalance...

Through the Force, Desta felt something else. A pull from her Master. Obi-Wan wanted her to follow. Silently, as she had done for the past five years, Desta stood and followed her Master as he and Luminara exited the hall to talk.

* * *

' _Master Unduli... By the time you get this I will be long gone. I'm sorry for leaving you but I can't stay here any more. You took me in when I thought no one would be able to care for me again. Perhaps you shouldn't have, since you are now the second Master I have left behind...'_

The holoprojection of Padawan Caleb Dume paused for a moment, his miniaturized features scrunched up in a pain Desta couldn't comprehend. ' _Something is coming. Something dark - I can feel it and I can't just wait for it to get here. I would ask you to come with me, to save yourself, but I know you won't. Your allegiance is to the Jedi Order and I know you wouldn't leave it. Not even for me. But I have to warn you... I don't know what it is or where it will strike or how or when or why, but I know that_ something is coming. _Something that will plunge the galaxy into a second darkness. Darker even than the Clone Wars. It will be war that we will lose before it even begins and every Jedi will die. I have foreseen it.'_

Caleb's expression changed again, from pain to fear, and his voice took on a new urgency. ' _My destiny does not rest with the Jedi. I must go. I hope one day we will meet again. Until then stay safe and may the Force be with you.'_

The holoprojection winked out and Master Unduli looked across at Master Kenobi. 'I found it on his desk this morning. I can still feel his fear and his resignation. Whatever this is, Caleb believes it is real and it has scared him badly. He...' her royal blue eyes dimmed a little. 'He will not come back.'

Obi-Wan nodded, then he looked towards Desta. 'What do you think? Have you sensed anything?'

Desta thought for a moment, still in shock at the thought of Padawan Dume leaving like that. 'If I had, I would have told you, Master,' she said, surprised that Obi-Wan would so immediately look to her opinion like an equal. 'Perhaps it is an excuse? Surely Master Yoda would know of this before Caleb did. He was supposed to be knighted today with Zett and I, wasn't he?' she continued. 'Perhaps he changed his mind about being a knight.'

Luminara frowned. 'I had always sense a confusion within him, a reluctance to reach his true potential. Losing his first Master during the war shook his faith in the Jedi. He has always carried a resentment, not towards the Jedi, but himself. I tried to train it out of him but some wounds run too deep.'

Obi-Wan sighed and ran his hand through his hair. 'We will still need to inform the council of this,' he looked to Desta. 'Go about your day as planned. Do not tell anyone of this, not until the council has decided what to do with this information.'

Desta bowed her head, aqua-coloured lekku slipping over her shoulders. 'Yes, Master.'

Obi-Wan sent her a regretful look. 'This is an auspicious day for you, young Desta. Do not let this upset you.'

'Of course, Master Kenobi.' Desta turned on her heel and strode back into the dining hall, a poster-child for the infamous Jedi fortitude.

'What happened?' Master Secura asked as soon as Desta returned.

Desta shook her head. 'Master Kenobi and Master Unduli are calling a council meeting. I am sure you will find out then.'

Satisfied with that answer, Aayla stood, her meal finished, and left Desta and Zett to themselves. Desta couldn't help dwelling on Caleb's words. _Something is coming._ But what? If something really was coming, Caleb's message was infuriatingly unhelpful. Though if Caleb's message was anything to go by, Caleb didn't even know himself. Perhaps it was just the will of the Force...

'Desta, you're brooding,' Zett noticed. 'What happened?' He brushed a lock of brown hair out of his eyes. He'd been growing his hair out for a while now, claiming that he didn't want to walk around with a padawan with a padawan's haircut still so obviously on his head. Desta didn't have his problem since she didn't have hair, but she could see his point.

Instead of answering, she looked him hard in the eyes. 'Would you ever consider leaving the Jedi Order?'

Zett's brows furrowed. 'No,' he replied. 'Would you?'

Honestly, Desta could say that she would never. The Jedi were the only home she had ever known. She was happy, doing good and making a difference to a galaxy she had fought for. 'No,' she replied. 'I wouldn't. Not even if my life was in danger.'

'Good,' Zett said decisively, and that was the end of it. 'Let's go for a walk,' he suggested, sensing that something still wasn't quite right. 'Perhaps hang out with the younglings for a bit?'

Desta sent him a rueful smirk. 'So you can start deciding who you'll choose for your apprentice? You're obsessed.'

 _Still,_ she reasoned. _It couldn't hurt_.

* * *

On the top level of the Jedi Temple, in the Council chambers overlooking the bright Coruscanti morning, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Luminara Unduli stood before Masters Anakin Skywalker, Yoda and Aayla Secura.

'Certain, Padawan Dume seemed,' Yoda mused quietly. 'Meditate on this I will. Find the source of this unease, we must.'

'You haven't sensed anything like this?' Anakin asked.

Yoda shook his head. 'Flashes, images, feelings. The seed of uncertainty these are. Investigate, we must, but treat this with caution. Not all may be as it appears.'

Aayla looked at Yoda. 'How is this possible?'

'A shroud had fallen over the Force since the war,' Yoda admitted. 'The work of Sidious. Still lifting it is. Impossible to discern with certainty, the future is.'

'You sensed something,' Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes at the wizened green creature. It wasn't a question.

'Shifting, the Force is,' Yoda replied deliberately. 'Getting ready for something, It is. Padawan Dume will have his part to play. The will of the Force, his departure was. Trust it we must.'

Luminara nodded curtly, but her shoulders drooped a little under some unseen weight. 'Yes, Master Yoda.'

* * *

 **A/N: This might not make sense for a long while, but trust me. I know where I'm going with this, okay? Just... Don't worry about Caleb too much? We'll see him again one day...**


	10. Episode 8 Part II: Code of Honour

**A/N: Hoooooooo boy this is a long one. Compared to the rest of the chapters of this story anyway. It ran away from me a lot. Fair warning: I have taken far too many liberties regarding the lack of canonical information I could find about the Jedi Order's knighting ceremony. I actually based the ideas of my version of Kanan Jarrus' "knighting" in Rebels Season 2, which was basically a big battle, and then combined it with my new Jedi Code. Yes, I have changed the Jedi Code. Yoda did say that there were going to be reforms at the end of THD and that he would need Anakin's help with that. The new Code is one of the results. I would be really really excited if you guys felt the need to tell me what you think about this new direction!**

 **Anyway, I'm so grateful for your continued support with this story so enjoy this episode knowing that I love you all! Here's part 2!**

* * *

Episode 8 Part II: Code of Honour

* * *

'Do you still want to be a Guardian?' Desta asked Zett as they walked through the Temple's wide halls.

Zett frowned. 'I thought I did but...' he looked down at Desta. 'But every time I think about the future, I remember That Night.'

The words "That Night" were always capitalised with Zett and Desta. "That Night" was the night they failed. The night the clones turned on the Jedi and slaughtered so many within the walls of the Temple itself. If it hadn't been for Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi... "That Night" was the night Desta had really started to wonder how the Jedi could be expected to protect the galaxy if they couldn't even protect themselves.

'I think...' Zett continued. 'I think that I want to be a Temple Guard... One day. I want to protect our home.'

Desta smiled and nodded, but did not speak. A perfect pair they were, best friends. Both intent on protecting the things that mattered but...

'What is it?' Zett probed, sensing her twinge of regret.

'I want to be a guardian,' Desta announced. 'I want to protect the galaxy.'

Zett saw the problem right away. 'You wanted us to stay together, to go on missions together.'

Desta shrugged. 'You're my friend and I trust you to have my back.'

'And I will,' Zett promised. 'Whenever you need me, but my place is here. You go protect the universe. I'll make sure there's always a home for you to come back to.'

That didn't sound so bad.

* * *

'Desta, welcome.' Master Kenobi's voice, always so welcoming, always so soft and gentle but filled with authority.  
'This is...' Desta tried to find the right words. 'Not what I was expecting,' she decided.  
The chamber was large and dark enough Desta couldn't see how far it went. Five glowing beams of light - lightsabers of various combinations of blue and green - lit the darkness and five featureless white masks, encircling her completely.

'No, I don't suppose it is,' Obi-Wan agreed. Desta spun around, trying to find the source of her Master's voice. It was difficult in the echoing gloom of the chamber. 'It is time, my young apprentice.'

Time to be Knighted, yes, but something didn't feel right. The Force was tense.

Obi-Wan stepped out of the circle of light. Even without the connection she had to her Master, she could tell it was him immediately because he had unmasked himself.

'It was a pleasure to teach you, young one,' he said softly, quietly enough it didn't even echo through the stone chamber above their footsteps.

'Thank you, master,' Desta replied so quietly it was more of a thought, a feeling being passed through their Force bond than any sound said out loud.

Far louder, Obi-Wan instructed, 'Sit.' He lowered his hood and sat himself, Desta following suit.

'We're what, meditating?' Desta asked, still on high alert in case something decided to jump out of the shadows. 'Couldn't have knighted me this morning then, could you?'

Obi-Wan chuckled lowly, but he swiftly quietened. 'Connect with the Force. You know what to do.'

Of course she did. She had done so every day for as long as she could remember. Reaching out to the Force was like taking her own hand. She did so in that moment, obeying the command with a certain element of relief. At least she wasn't going to have to fight Obi-Wan.

'Reach out to me. Find me,' her Master murmured. Desta did, a little more hesitantly, grasping onto that thread of consciousness that connected her to Obi-Wan Kenobi and following It back to it's source. She could feel him lowering his shields and so she did the same, dismantling her mental barricades stone by stone.

 _Follow_. It wasn't necessarily a command but a feeling originating from Master Kenobi. Returning it with an affirmative feeling, Desta allowed her mind to follow his. It felt like flying, like freedom, like she was soaring up and up and up...

Then Kenobi's consciousness seemed to stop short but Desta's was still ascending higher, propelled by some indefinable momentum. It was like all her tethers had been broken and suddenly she _was_ the Force. She was the dust in the air and the old stones that held the temple above their heads. She was the Jedi practicing his 'saber technique upstairs and the youngling in the library, the droid doing maintenance and the ships in the hangar bay. And she could go further still, could feel the promise of becoming the planet deep below, stars burning through space... but she had one string still attached and it was growing shorter. Obi-Wan was pulling her back into herself. His presence was pure light, vibrant, calling to her.

It was one of those moments that Desta remembered Obi-Wan wasn't quite as old as his neatly trimmed beard would suggest.

'Master, why-?' she gasped, once she felt securely in her own body again.

'Every Jedi should know the true power of the Force,' Obi-Wan replied and stood, offering his hand to help her up. Desta felt grateful for the assistance. Her legs felt shaky and her body felt weak, her connection to the Force somehow dulled - or perhaps it was just put into perspective for the first time.

'Was that...? Was I just...?'

'One with the Force?' Obi-Wan finished. 'No. Not completely. That was just the barest hint of what we all must face in the end.'

Obi-Wan stepped backwards into the circle again. Desta realised that one of the lightsabers that lit the circle was missing. Obi-Wan's replaced it just as another was drawn by his side.

Instinct was what saved her. She had her own lightsaber in her hand before her brain could register she needed it, and two blue blades clashed between her and her a masked figure. In the dim light with the mask, she couldn't see which council member it was that attacked her except that they were male. It had to be Master Skywalker. Her attacker was certainly too tall to be anyone else.

Skywalker's lightsaber was raised again and then came crashing down with such immense force that Desta staggered backwards. It was all she could do to hold him back, pushing with her own blade and all the strength she could muster. Skywalker broke the impasse first, pulling away, ducking her swing and returning it with one of his own before Desta could figure out what was going on. For someone who spent his days teaching younglings how to lift objects he had lost none of the skill she remembered. This was his natural element. It unhinged something in him she had not expected, something darker.

'I would have thought that Obi-Wan taught you better,' Skywalker's voice was reduced to an anonymously mechanical hiss by the white Temple Guard's mask he wore. It was echoed by their blades. 'It is not like him to be so slack with his students.'

'You would know,' Desta spat back. Still dizzy from her excursion into the Force with Obi-Wan, it was taking longer than usual to get her bearings. She matched each of Skywalker's swings but she was on the defence now, and she had not yet mastered her mentor's impregnable soresu technique. Did that mean she wasn't ready? Skywalker certainly seemed to think so.

Blow after blow, he struck her with enough force to send her scrambling to recover her defence. The ancient stone floor passed underneath her feet and soon she was near the edge. Something hot was at her back - another lightsaber, another immovable member of the High Council.

'Do you _want_ to be a knight?' Skywalker's mask was impassive, but she heard a snarl of effort as Desta pushed him away with her blade. Their lightsabers clashed again and Skywalker advanced.

She had no time to think. Master Skywalker's strikes were coming thick and fast and with a power Desta hadn't expected anyone could possess, but this was _Anakin Skywalker_ , the Chosen One, and there was no way she could defeat him. He was too strong.

'I can't...' Desta panted as dread settled in her stomach. Skywalker wasn't letting up and her strength was waning. 'Master, I'm sorry!' This was not what she had expected at all. Desta realised that she was frightened. It had been a long time since she had felt truly afraid, a fear so cold it set fire to her bones. Not since That Night.

'Sorry for what?' Skywalker snarled, even though the sentiment hadn't been directed at him in particular. 'For _what_ , Padawan!?' His voice, his mask, the sound of their lightsabers swinging through the air, it was all too familiar...

'I couldn't save them all,' Desta replied, almost to herself. 'I failed them and I failed my Master and I failed you!' She could barely see through the darkness and the scene before her blurred with tears.

From behind her, she felt a gentle caress through the Force. A reminder of something her Master had told her once. _Failure is not something you do, Desta. It is something you are. You are_ not _a failure._

Obi-Wan was right.

Desta thrust her hands forward, pushing Skywalker far enough away that she could shut down for a moment, anchor herself, breathe. When she looked up, ready to parry any attack Skywalker threw her way, her vision was clear and her mind was calm.

Skywalker didn't attack again, however, instead retreating back to the circle of the council. Still panting slightly, Desta watched in confusion as the circle began to move. In one fluid movement the circle of lightsabers accelerated so fast it seemed to become a barely discernable blur within moments.

'What's happening?' Desta shouted over the sound of singing blades. A nudge from the Force prompted her to step sideways and she did so, just in time to dodge a green blade that made swung out of the circle to attack before retreating again. 'This is insane!'

Again, another green lightsaber swung out of the circle at her back, forcing her to dodge out of the way. Within seconds, Desta had barely dodged two more green blades.

Green... Of the five council members, only two had green blades. It was the same one or two attacking each time. If she could just find the one leaping out at her-

 _Step to the right._

Desta did, and swung her blade to the left, meeting with resistance midway. Desta looked to her attacker - a masked Master Unduli.

 _That wasn't so difficult_.

But before Desta could bask in her victory, something hard and invisible crashed against her chest and she was thrown backwards, to the feet of Master Yoda. For the first time in years, she was looking up at the Grandmaster from the floor. His mask had been discarded and he raised.

'STOP!' Desta cried, blocking his blow with her own lightsaber. _This was too much._

She scrambled onto her knees and dropped her lightsaber. The hilt clattered to the floor, lifeless. The battle had taken a lot but it wasn't the physical toll that exhausted her. _Was this who the Jedi really were?_

She could feel her Master behind her as the circle stopped spinning. She reached out to him, as she always did, for guidance, but he kept his distance. 'I won't fight you, Master Yoda. If that means I never become a knight, then so be it.' Her mind was spinning. The Jedi were her entire life. They were everything she had ever known. She had trained to be one of them for as long as she could remember but... 'This wasn't what I signed up for. There is more to the Jedi than their brute strength,' her eyes found Master Skywalker now unmasked, his blade still out, his eyes blazing. 'Or skill with a lightsaber,' she looked back at her Master and felt tears prick her eyes. 'Master... Forgive me.'

She bowed her head and dropped to her knees. 'Don't make me do this. You can't.' In the low lighting, she could just make out Master Kenobi's boots as he took a step towards her.

'No, my apprentice,' he murmured and Desta looked up in time to see him raise his blade in a killing stroke. 'Forgive _me_.' They had already taken her life... Might as well make it official. She did not even try to stop him. There was no way out with the Council barring every exit. If she would not join them, would not sacrifice her beliefs, her training to serve an Order as twisted as one that would force her to fight like this...

Obi-Wan's blade sang through the air and stopped short, just above her right shoulder. 'By the right of the Council,' he said loudly. 'By the will of the Force,' he continued, moving his lightsaber over her head to her other shoulder. She felt him reach over and take the string of beads hanging by her ear - her version of a Padawan braid. 'Desta Ebellenya, rise as a knight of the Jedi Order.'

'What?' Desta demanded. 'I just said-'

'-Exactly what we needed you to say, Knight Ebellenya.' Aayla Secura interrupted. 'We needed to push you, make you question our motives, make sure that you would stay true to the code and our way of life.'

'In emotion I find peace,' Master Skywalker recited, the line immediately familiar.

'In ignorance I find knowledge,' Master Kenobi added.

'In passion I find serenity,' Master Secura continued.

'In chaos I find harmony,' Master Unduli stated.

Master Yoda lowered his hood, his green eyes level with hers. 'In death I find the Force.'

* * *

 **A/N: Also, if you haven't read THD you might not understand all the references. Basically, in THD, Anakin and two padawans fight Sidious and the Clones in the Jedi Temple in a desperate attempt to get a group of younglings to safety. Those two Padawans were Zett and Desta, who become the Apprentices of Aayla and Obi-Wan respectively once the war is over. Just clearing that up in case you were confused about who they were.**


	11. Episode 10: The Luke Naberrie Protection

**A/N: So it has been so long since I have updated I wouldn't be surprised if any of you were beginning to wonder if I was dead. Unfortunately, a combination of writer's block and a crazy few weeks (its my last few weeks of school ever so it's packed full of assignments and revision for exams. Urgh) means that I haven't had much writing time at all. However, I have finally gotten the next episode or two of The Villain's Retreat written!**

 **This particular episode is the beginning of a very busy year for this AU. It is now seven years after the end of The Hero's Descent. It should be the next episode (chronologically) after Episode 6: A Master's Blade.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Episode 10: The Luke Naberrie Protection Squad**

The wide vaulted halls of the Jedi Temple always seemed to glow, softening the long shadows cast by pillars and windows. Light from the bright sky outside always seemed to stream in through each large window and get absorbed by everything it touched until the very building itself was suffused with golden luminescence even after the sun had set.

Eneas-Faertalla Avauras liked walking the halls during her spare hours, exploring little-known passageways and finding ways to get around the Temple unseen. It was the closest thing she had to a hobby. Her private tours of the Temple were her favourite ways to unwind after a long stint of studying the Force or expend the built-up energy she usually generated during a bladework lesson with Master Skywalker. A walk to unknot tired muscles or after sparring with her peers or after sitting in a meditative position for too long was the best way to finish a day. It was also a great way to run into trouble.

As little Luke Naberrie appeared to have discovered.

Ava turned a corner and found she had walked in on a commotion. A group of younglings, a year or two younger than her, were gathered, jeering as a small boy jumped to reach something held in the hand of the leader of their little gang.

'What's the matter, Naberrie?' the leader taunted. 'Need your sister to reach for you?'

Luke stopped jumping and turned away, face set in a soft frown. In front of him, his (taller) twin sister Leia glared at the older group with her arms crossed, a scowl on her face so pronounced she seemed to have perfected the art. As Ava watched, her wandering coming to a halt as she took in the scene before her, Leia huffed and started forward, hands clenched in a fist.

'That's enough!' she snapped, raising her fists.

The older group closed ranks and the leader hid his hands behind his back. 'You want to come and get it back for him?' he sneered.

'Maybe I will,' Leia countered and strode forward, murderous intent in her eyes. Seeing what was about to happen, Ava darted forward, catching the younger girl before somebeing got hurt.

'Going after them will only prove their point,' Ava murmured in Leia's ear, glancing over her shoulder at her twin watching sadly. 'Allow me?' The younger girl glared up at her but stopped struggling. 'Okay,' Ava announced to the group turning to the group and taking on a firm stance. 'Fun's over. Give the kid back whatever you stole from him.'

'I didn't steal anything,' the lead youngling, Crim Kelrune, Ava remembered now, protested innocently. He was tall and humanoid with light brown hair and dark eyes that betrayed his lie.

Leia took in an angry breath and darted forward again. 'That's not true and you know it!' she complained. In response, Crim's hands shot up into the air again as a shadow appeared behind him, far taller than the other kids in the hall. Leia had her hands bunched up in his robes, but faltered, staggering back slightly to rejoin Luke, still standing quietly apart from the rest.

'The Jedi do not tell lies, Initiate,' the shadow admonished, plucking the silver chain from the kid's hand.

At the newcomer's words, the group scattered. Panic splashed through the Force as younglings realised who had just walked in on them.

'Stop,' the Jedi ordered and there was an undercurrent of anger in his tone. 'If any of you wish to become Jedi, do not repeat your actions here today. They are beneath you. If you do, I will see to it _personally_ that you are punished.'

The younglings bowed their heads. 'Yes, Master Skywalker,' they murmured in chorus. With a flick of his wrist, Master Anakin Skywalker dismissed them and they fled. Once they were gone, Master Skywalker pushed back the hood of his robe.

'Luke, are you alright?' he asked, crouching so he and the twins were at eye level. Ava shrank back into the shadows between two pillars, unnoticed.

The youngling nodded. 'I wasn't hurt,' he replied quietly. He held out his hand. 'Can I have it back please?'

Skywalker opened his hand and looked down at the object lying on his palm. It was a necklace of some sort, Ava guessed; a fine but simple silver chain with what looked like a carved piece of bone hanging from it. For a moment, Skywalker's eyes closed and his fingers curled up around the piece of jewellery before he finally offered it to the boy.

'Wearing it may not be the best idea,' Skywalker said quietly as Luke slung the snippet around his neck and tucked it underneath his shirtfront. 'I suggest you keep it somewhere safe.'

'Yes, master,' Luke replied, looking up at him with bright blue eyes. Ava watched in fascination as Skywalker stood up and ruffled the boy's hair.

'You did well to defend your brother, Leia,' he praised the girl still standing as if expecting a fight. At his words, he stance softened a fraction and then she beamed, all the tension leaving her.

'Thank you, master.'

'Though if Master Kenobi were here, he would admonish you for your violent tactics.' Leia's head bowed a little and she said nothing. 'But he isn't here so you have nothing to worry about. Luke, I am curious,' Skywalker continued, attention turned back to the boy. 'Why did you let Leia fight for you?'

Luke shrugged. 'I didn't want to. I didn't want to hurt anybody.'

Skywalker blinked in astonishment for a moment and then abruptly broke into laughter.

'Master Skywalker?' Leia asked as Luke watched the Jedi Master in astonishment.

Skywalker shook his head. 'It is nothing for you to worry about, younglings,' he assured them after taking a moment to compose himself. 'You two just reminded me of some people I used to know.'

* * *

After Master Skywalker dismissed the twins, suggesting they head to their afternoon classes, and they disappeared around the corner, chatting animatedly, Ava came out of her hiding place with the intention to head back to her room, still wondering what sort of person could make Anakin Skywalker laugh like that.

'Avauras,' Master Skywalker called before she could take her leave. 'That is quite a trick you did there,' he complimented her, coming closer.

'With respect, Master,' Ava began, rather confused. 'Any Jedi would have intervened as I did.'

'I don't mean catching Leia before she did something impulsive,' Master Skywalker clarified. 'Using the Force to cloak yourself in shadow is not a common Jedi skill.'

Ava cocked her head to one side, studying him. A loose lock of crimson hair fell in front of her eyes and she blew it away absently. 'I don't understand, Master.'

Master Skywalker was a very tall man and he towered over Ava, though she suspected that he didn't mean for it to be as intimidating as it was. 'That was no see-me-not mind trick you just pulled while the Naberrie twins and I were talking. How long have you been able to blend in with the shadows?'

Ava shrugged, not one to be so easily cowed by a superior. 'I don't know. All my life?'

Master Skywalker's eyes widened a little as if struck by a sudden thought. He bent forward slightly and lowered his voice. 'I had forgotten. You were with me when I fought Darth Sidious during the Temple Massacre. I always wondered why he spared you.'

Flashes of the past, more from a half-remembered dream than an actual memory surfaced in Ava's mind.

' _Hey, Red I need you to be extra good okay? I'm gonna keep you safe, but you need to do what I say.'_

' _Yes, Master.'_

 _The clone troopers had converged on her and Master Skywalker. Master Skywalker had cut them all down without trying. The shadows of the Temple hall were calling to her, whispering words of safety and she had called back to them without a second thought, letting them wrap around her until even she couldn't even see herself anymore and the light of blasterfire and red and blue blades couldn't touch her with it's deadly blaze. She had waited in the shelter of darkness, listening as the clones fell silent and then another figure arrived._

' _You didn't run far enough, Skywalker.'_

 _Ava had listened and waited as they fought and talked, but she couldn't hear the words over the clash of lightsaber blades. Then something had hit her foot but she hadn't paid much attention at the time because at that moment Master Skywalker had been thrown against a pillar and then landed in a heap._

The figure, Darth Sidious, had never even spared her a second glance. Later, she had picked up the lightsaber hilt that had landed at her feet and counted herself lucky, never giving her survival a second thought, even when she had grown old enough to question such things.

'I don't know, Master,' Ava admitted finally. 'I always thought it was because I was hiding behind the pillar.'

Master Skywalker nodded in acceptance but his curiosity was still palpable through the Force. 'It is unusual for a Jedi to be able to camouflage themselves so completely. Perhaps keep this between us until we know more about it.'

Ava nodded, echoing her own words from nine years ago. 'Yes, Master.'

* * *

 **A/N: I know its short but hopefully the next few updates will be better. Have a great day everyone!**


	12. Episode 11: Always Two

**A/N: I was going to post this yesterday but it was my birthday and I was really super busy so I couldn't. Oh well, it's here now. This is set not long after the previous episode "** ** _The Luke Naberrie Protection Squad_** **", which means it is now over 7 years since** ** _The Hero's Descent_** **. I really like this episode and hopefully it will clear up a few things so please let me know what you think!**

 **As always, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Episode 11: Always Two**

* * *

The tiny green figure limped back and forth in front of the sand covered hut, waiting.

'Pacing isn't going to help it happen any faster,' Maraak Nitari pointed out.

'Aware of that I am, padawan,' Grandmaster Yoda replied, a little more gruff than usual.

The Zabrak youth, just on the cusp of adulthood, finally uncrossed his arms and knelt so he was closer to his old master's eye level. 'Master Yoda, forgive me, but you do not seem very well.'

Yoda waved him off. 'Better I will be when over this mission is.'

'Master-'

Whatever Maraak had been about to say was cut off by a flutter of animal hide as the door flap was pulled back to reveal the dimly lit room beyond. A human, weatherbeaten and raggedy stepped out into the light of the setting sun. He looked tired and a little teary-eyed. He smiled as he took in the waiting Jedi, though it was a sad kind of smile.

'It's a girl,' the man announced happily. He nodded towards Maraak. 'And arrived safely because of you.'

The Zabrak inclined his head solemnly. 'Just doing my duty to the peoples of the Republic one being at a time.'

The man stepped back and allowed the Jedi entrance. 'Will you take her back to Coruscant with you?' he asked.

'Only if you agree to it,' Maraak insisted. 'Force-Sensitive children are rare but many parents refuse to give their children to the Order, as is their right.'

The man shook his head and spread his arms to indicate the tiny hut. 'This is all we have. My daughter will live a privileged life with you. Please, just keep her safe.'

Maraak shook the man's hand. 'You have my word.'

'Take the child, Maraak,' Yoda snapped, waving his gimer stick in the direction of the small bed in the corner. 'Let us be on our way.'

'Master, we can wait a few hours,' Maraak protested. 'Give these people a chance to be with their daughter.'

'We must-' Yoda began but was cut off as all of a sudden, his eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped forward, hitting the packed-dirt floor with a muffled thump.

* * *

'Anakin. Anakin.'

'Gedoff...' Anakin murmured sleepily, rolling away from the disturbance and snuggling into Padme's neck.

' _Anakin_.'

'Go _away_... Obi-Wan...'

' _Anakin!_ '

Anakin rolled out of the way just in time to avoid a hand flying in the direction of his face. Thoroughly unamused, he sat up and opened his eyes. ' _What_ , Obi-Wan?'

'Get up,' a very harried looking Obi-Wan sighed. 'You're needed at the Temple immediately.'

'Why?' Anakin asked, suddenly businesslike as wakefulness returned to him at Obi-Wan's words. He got up and began dressing.

'Ani?' Padme asked, though her eyes were still closed. 'What's wrong?'

Anakin leaned over and kissed her forehead. 'Jedi business. Nothing for you to worry about. Go back to sleep.'

'Be safe,' she murmured and her breathing deepened with sleep again.

The two Jedi walked down the hall towards the open plan living area and the verandah where a two-man speeder was waiting for them. 'What has happened?' Anakin asked quietly as they climbed in.

'It's Grandmaster Yoda,' Obi-Wan admitted from the passenger seat as Anakin pulled into the skylane that would take them to the Jedi Temple. 'He was on a mission on Dantooine and he collapsed.'

Anakin nearly slammed on the brakes, but managed to curb the urge. 'Is he alive?' he demanded. This was serious.

'His Padawan, Maraak Nitari found him emergency medical attention and returned both Yoda and the Force-Sensitive child they were collecting to the Temple,' Obi-Wan explained, 'but the news is not good, I'm afraid.'

Anakin watched the Temple grow slowly larger in the distance. 'How "not good"?'

Obi-Wan sighed. 'The healers have summoned you to him.'

 _Very not good then._

'What do they want _me_ for?' Anakin scoffed.

Obi-Wan shrugged. 'That, my old friend, is what we're going to find out.'

* * *

The beds in the Temple infirmary weren't designed for beings as small as Yoda, who looked even smaller than usual under the dull white sheets. He appeared to be asleep, but as soon as Anakin was allowed entry, his green eyes opened and beckoned Anakin closer with one clawed green hand.

'Skywalker,' he said, voice even croakier than usual. Anakin obeyed.

'Master Yoda, are you okay?' Anakin asked cautiously, still confused as to why he of all people had been summoned.

'Old, I am,' Yoda sighed. 'Advised I have been that retire I should from active service.'

Realisation began to dawn, but Anakin said nothing except, 'Master?'

'Too old am I for such adventures. The Temple is where I belong. Take my place in the galaxy someone younger should.'

Anakin's eyes widened. 'Master? Do you intend to return me to active service?'

'Ready you are for such a challenge?' Yoda inquired with one raised eyebrow. Even in his current state, his large eyes still held that spark of intelligence that reminded Anakin that the old Grandmaster was nowhere near dead yet.

Still, Anakin thought for a moment about the implications of the turn in events. He had gotten used to his life in the Temple, even if he wasn't totally happy with it. He was able to see his family very often and had a steady but quiet life. Too quiet, if he was being honest with himself. Anakin had always been an ambitious and adventurous person. Being confined to Coruscant sometimes felt like a cage. The same way the sandy wastes of Tatooine had been. He longed to fly again, to see the stars again, and, yes, to use his lightsaber for more than Form demonstrations for younglings. He wanted to explore and breathe the air of a different planet again. Anakin was one of those beings with stardust in his soul. He had been born with it, it had fuelled his dreams as a child on Tatooine and though he had become an expert at ignoring it, at Yoda's words, it raised it's head again and whispered, _say yes..._

Anakin realised that this was an opportunity to do something entirely for himself, to reclaim his former glory, to prove that he was worthy of his rank of Master, that he still belonged with the Jedi and Yoda was _asking_ him, offering him this chance.

 _Say yes..._

'Yes, Master Yoda. I am ready.'

Yoda nodded as if he had expected no other answer. 'Well then, Master Skywalker. Time for you to choose a Padawan it is.'

* * *

Deep within him, Anakin new that he was ready to become a master again but still, he hesitated.

The choice had been easy, the timing perfect. He had taught the younglings of the Temple for the last seven and a half years. He knew them all well, but there was something about Eneas-Faertalla Avauras that reminded him of Ahsoka Tano, his first Padawan and he had felt a duty, a connection to the child since the Temple Massacre at the end of the Clone Wars.

It was as if the Force was whispering, even then, that the future held more in store for the two of them than he had ever considered before.

Taking a deep breath, Anakin finally knocked on the door.

It slid open to reveal, not Avauras, but Obi-Wan's nearly fourteen year old padawan.

'Kal?' Anakin asked in surprise.

'Oh hi, Master Skywalker,' Kallos D'Charis said brightly. 'I was just helping Ava with her healing studies. Somehow being Master Kenobi's Padawan means that everybody assumes that I know all about plants and such.'

Anakin laughed, his nerves getting the better of him. 'I don't think that's because you're Obi-Wan's padawan, Kal. I never had any problems like that.'

'With all due respect, Master Skywalker,' Kal began. 'I think that is because you spent more of your spare time tinkering with droids and starfighters than you did with other people.'

Anakin frowned. 'Where did you hear about that?'

Kal shrugged shrewdly. 'Sometimes Master Kenobi mentions stuff like that.'

Anakin raised a scarred eyebrow. 'Like what?'

'Oh, you know, in case I need reassurance for something,' he straightened a little and pulled off an unnervingly good Obi-Wan Kenobi. '"When Anakin was eleven he hadn't mastered Form III either-"'

'Hey!' Anakin complained and huffed. 'I'm going to have a _chat_ with my old master,' he said, allowing his voice to sound vaguely menacing. Kal laughed and a giggle echoed him from further inside the room. Sobering up, Anakin cocked his head. 'Kal, would you mind leaving Avauras and I alone for a moment. I need to speak with her.'

Kal inclined his head. 'Of course, Master.' Over his shoulder, he called, 'I'll see you later, Ava! Let me know how your test goes!' and left the two of them alone.

Anakin stepped forward so the door hissed shut behind him. Ava was sitting at a small desk, sat sideways so she could watch his approach with curious large grey eyes. Her jewel-bright crimson coloured hair, a distinguishing feature of the Erinosyian species, surrounded her head in a thick unruly cloud which she had made no effort to control. It was silhouetted against the afternoon sunlight streaming through the room's only window, so each strand lit up like a lightsaber blade.

'You wanted to speak with me, Master Skywalker?' the twelve year old asked curiously, totally unafraid or intimidated.

'Yes,' Anakin replied, unsure where to begin now he was here. Ahsoka had been assigned to him, neither Master nor Padawan had been given any choice in the matter. Asking a youngling to be his padawan was a different situation entirely and Anakin was not quite sure how to handle it. He swallowed 'I, uh, I wanted to ask you something.'

The girl's interest was piqued. She sat up straighter in her chair, hands fidgeting a little in her lap. 'Anything I can do for you, Master?' she prompted.

 _I'm sorry master. I'm not coming back._

The memory of Ahsoka walking away from him on an afternoon much like this one flashed through his mind's eye.

'Iwantyoutobemypadawan,' Anakin said, far too quickly. Avauras went very still, big eyes wider than he'd ever seen them. 'I was wondering if you would like to become my padawan,' Anakin repeated, slower and clearer this time.

'I...' Avauras seemed at a loss for words. 'I didn't think you could have a padawan because you were a teacher.'

Anakin smiled a little. 'Yoda is taking over my job so I can return to active duty.'

'Oh, congratulations,' Ava replied, also a little awkward.

Disappointed, Anakin turned to leave. 'Well, I'll just... Leave you to, uh, think about my offer.'

'Wait!' Avauras stood suddenly and reached out to him. 'Yes.'

Anakin turned back. 'What?'

'I would be honoured to be your padawan,' Ava continued. She grinned.

Anakin grinned too. 'Well, okay then,' he said, a little unsure of what to do next. 'We'll start tomorrow, then?'

'Okay.'

Again, Anakin turned to go. 'I will see you at 0600 standard time tomorrow morning. Goodbye, Avauras.'

'Master?' Avauras called when he was at the door.

'Yes, padawan?'

'If we are going to do this, I have one request.'

'And what's that?'

Avauras smiled a little awkwardly. 'Don't call me Avauras, please? I hate it.'

Anakin chuckled to himself. 'You got it, _Red_.'

* * *

 **A/N: I'm on study leave now so I'll likely be busy for the next month or so. This means that I have no idea when the next update will be but I'll see what I can do anyway because procrastination is a thing that I am excellent at.**


	13. Episode 12: Return of the Jedi Master

**A/N: Again, I'm sorry for the slow update, but its been a busy end of year.**

 **This one is for Carrie.**

* * *

Episode 12: Return of the Jedi Master

* * *

It had been a long time since Anakin Skywalker had been in hyperspace. Or realspace for that matter. The faint hum of the starship beneath his synthleather boots was enough to have him bouncing on the balls of his feet in anticipation.

'Are you always this excitable or is this something new?' his new padawan Ava asked with a raised crimson eyebrow. Under the harsh artificial light of the transport ship _Tantive IV_ , her pale complexion appeared almost translucent and ghostly.

'I'm fine,' Anakin assured her, managing to prove it by standing still. 'I just haven't been out of the Temple in a while.'

'I'm sure,' Ava replied with a sardonic smirk. 'I don't suppose you would get out much with your job.'

'My _old_ job,' Anakin reminded her.

'True.'

' _Anakin_ ,' a male voice called over the comms.

Anakin keyed his commlink and motioned for Ava to be quiet. 'I'm here.'

' _We are about to exit hyperspace_ ,' Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin's old mentor, announced. ' _It may be rough. I suggest we man the starfighter escorts.'_

'I thought the Jedi had decided against a blatant show of strength,' Anakin countered.

' _This is at Senator Organa's request and I am in no mood to disagree with him_.'

Anakin smirked. 'I see. I shall meet you in the hangar bay in five.'

' _Make it three_.'

'Yes, Master.'

The comm went dead. Out of habit, Anakin checked over his belt, making sure his lightsaber and other tools of the Jedi trade were safely secured.

'Master?' Ava asked.

'Yes, padawan?'

The young girl frowned. 'Why do you call Master Kenobi "Master"? I thought you were on the council too.'

Anakin's brows furrowed. 'A forcive habit, I suppose. He was my Master once and I wasn't given my current rank until the very end of the Clone Wars. I guess this situation seems a little too familiar.' He waved the door open and left, Ava right on his heels. 'Where are you going, young one?' he asked, when she did not deviate from his course.

'I'm coming with you,' she said and skipped ahead.

'Oh, no you're not.'

Ava glared at him. 'Why not?'

Anakin set his hands on his hips. 'Because, _Avauras_ , I've never even seen you fly. I'm not about to let you jump into a dangerous situation when I have no idea how you will handle it.'

She scowled at his use of her full name. 'Well how will you know if you don't let me try?'

'By testing you,' Anakin replied. ' _Later_.' He pushed past her.

'But-'

' _Stay_ , padawan,' he ordered.

Ava glared at him, arms crossed over her chest, but obeyed. 'Yes, master.'

* * *

Obi-Wan leaned casually against the painted hull of his starfighter, seemingly unconcerned, but his mind was troubled. The Force itself seemed on edge, and Obi-Wan could not shake the idea that something was not as it seemed.

At the far end, Anakin sauntered towards him. The younger man appeared to be unconcerned but there was a tightness to his features that suggested that he was experiencing some frustrations. Probably with his new Padawan. The girl was perfectly easy to get along with, but she had a stubborn streak his friend matched and Obi-Wan was convinced that those two were going to have their fair share of arguments.

"Everything alright, Anakin?" Obi-Wan inquired as they both climbed into their starfighters.

"I'm fine," Anakin assured him, and his smirk was genuine. "It's just taking a bit longer than I anticipated to get used to being a master again."

Obi-Wan fired up the starfighters engines and switched on the comms. "I thought as much." There was a shudder as the _Tantive IV_ jumped back into realspace. Obi-Wan watched as Anakin's cockpit closed over his head.

"That's our cue," he said, watching Anakin grin. "Let's go see what all the fuss is about, shall we?"

* * *

It was Anakin's frankly expert opinion that there was quite a lot to fuss about. Flying on either side of the _Tantive_ , he and Obi-Wan were unable to see each other, but Anakin felt a feeling of alarm spike as soon as they exited hyperspace.

Surrounding the forest moon Anthean was the closest thing to a blockade Anakin had seen since the Clone Wars. Contacts from an eclectic collection of modified ships orbiting the evergreen moon made it immediately clear that their arrival had not gone unnoticed or unopposed.

" _I have a bad feeling about this, Anakin,"_ Obi-Wan murmured over the comms.

"Yeah," Anakin decided. "Me too."

" _That's an old confederacy ship over there,_ " Obi-Wan pointed out suddenly.

One of the smaller classes of CIS transport ships appeared from behind a cluster of others and a preverse sense of security settled over him. The muscles in Anakin's shoulders relaxed. The Force embraced him like an old friend and around him his starfighter hummed.

"Just like old times, huh, master?"

" _I do wish you would say that with less enthusiasm, Anakin,"_ Obi-Wan sighed.

"No you don't."

" _Oh, trust me, my friend. I_ do _."_

* * *

"Incredible, isn't it?" Kal asked, joining Ava on the bridge of the _Tantive IV_. "Like a glimpse back in time."

Ava watched the twin Jedi starfighters through the window as they wound and dove through the pirates ranks. Around them, the ship's crew darted about, calling out orders as they attempted to follow the path the Jedi were carving through the hostile ships with practiced ease.

Master Skywalker's ship was a beacon of yellow, darting in and out between flak from the other ships in their path. It was strange to think that Master Skywalker was in the ship at all. The Master Skywalker Ava knew was the teacher, the only member of the council who wasn't too serious he couldn't joke with the younglings and padawans. The man in the ship was not the Master Skywalker Ava knew. The man in the ship was Anakin Skywalker: Hero of the Republic, fearsome warrior.

In front of her eyes, Skywalker's ship, moments away from being blasted into oblivion, hurtled towards the nearest pirate ship at high speed, then shot upwards at the last second in time for the pirate ship to blast away at another smaller one that had come up behind him. The resulting fireball was close enough that the _Tantive_ burst through it, shields flashing on impact, momentarily blinding Ava as to what was happening outside.

There was a dull _boom_ , the bridge shook and then the transport broke through the fiery cloud and the space in front of it was clear.

" _Landing at the settlers camp in ten minutes,"_ the captain announced over the comms.

"See?" Senator Organa declared, entering the bridge from behind the two padawans. "That wasn't so difficult was it?"

* * *

Comparative to the situations Anakin and Obi-Wan had been forced to contend with during the Clone Wars, the blockade run had been a cake walk. This left Obi-Wan feeling distinctly uneasy.

The other shoe dropped when the starfighters touched down on the outskirts of the settlers' camp.

"Wait..." Anakin said quietly as his feet landed on soft green undergrowth. "I thought you said that these people had only been here a week."

Obi-Wan's blue eyes were grave as they took in the state of the makeshift settlement. "I did."

* * *

 **A/N: Just saying, this is looking like its going to be at least two, probably three parts.**


End file.
